Another Sleeping Curse
by RegalSwan
Summary: It's been three years since Emma's passing and Regina is struggling to move on with her life. Balancing taking care of her two children along with a big town project on little sleep proves to be enough of a challenge. But when Henry's wild imagination causes him to convince the family that there's more going on than they believe, Regina will have another crisis to avert. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_She had never felt warmth like this. It was an engulfing heat that burned her skin and took the moisture from her breath. Smoke began to haze over her vision, though there wasn't much to see anyway. The room was dark and seemingly empty. Opening her eyes wider, she looked around the foggy room. Above the dancing flames, Regina saw red curtains._

Regina woke up in a panicked sweat with little recollection as to why. She turned over to touch the mound of pillows on the other side of the bed. Sleep hadn't come easy these past few months. It didn't matter how many pillows she used to form the makeshift bulge, or whether she sprayed them with the perfume that still sat on the second dresser, waking up to a fake was like reliving everything.

She got out of bed to splash some water on her face. Walking down the hallway, she heard noises coming from downstairs. Regina trembled a bit. Someone must have broken in. She nervously stood still, trying to make out the voices. Terrified, she tried to think of her next move. During the day, on the job, Regina was fearless and a force not to be reckoned with. But the nights were when her skin turned soft and her fears were alive. She looked back to the bedroom for help, only to see the lump of pillows. With a deep sigh, Regina remembered there was no sheriff, or white night, or savior to protect her.

Grabbing the baseball bat that she hid under her bed, Regina crept downstairs and moved toward the sound. It seemed isolated to the living room. As she grew closer, the voices became audible. They were female. Expecting to hear conversation pertaining to her possessions, Regina was surprised when she heard laughing. It was Henry's laughter.

It was then that she heard the sound of the crashing waves and seagulls. Her panic subsided, seeing the blue glow from the television set. Stepping into the threshold of the room, Regina looked in to see Henry sitting on the couch.

"Jesus, Henry! It's the middle of the night!" she whispered sternly. "Do you have any idea what I thought when I heard voices?"

"Sorry, Mom," he said, "But she couldn't sleep." Henry looked over to the toddler curled up at the end of the couch.

Regina looked back to the television. "How many times do I need to tell you? I don't want you watching this video. Dr. Hopper said…"

"Dr. Hopper's a quack who earned his PhD from a curse," Henry retorted, reaching for the remote just before Regina could snatch it. "I don't think he's qualified to tell me what I should and shouldn't do to feel better."

Regina knew in that moment that she really should watch what she says around Henry. Recently, she'd taken some liberties, especially when venting her anger about the town.

"Besides," Henry added, stroking the blonde curls of his sister, "you know that she coos and laughs when she hears Ma's voice."

Regina looked over to her sleeping little girl. She was a spitting image of Emma. Everything about her from her looks to her expressions mirrored those of her late wife. Even the way she managed to contort her body in sleep, so snug and secure, reminded Regina of watching her wife sleep many nights. Instead of fighting Henry for the remote, she shrugged her shoulders and sat between her two children.

Henry snuggled up, leaning his head in Regina's lap as the two of them watched the screen. As Regina saw her boy play in the sand, she realized how much he had grown in the past three years. She hadn't seen him laugh that way since then. There was something about Emma that brought out the happiest in him. Watching her chase him in the waves reminded her of that.

_"Bet ya can't catch me!"_

_"Kid, you underestimate my stamina. Need I remind you I'm a bounty hunter."_

She was so childlike. It was one of the things they had fought many times about. Regina felt she was immature and incapable of setting a good example for Henry. But as she watched Emma scoop up Henry as he fussed, she remembered how she secretly admired Emma's ability to relate to their son.

Emma looked straight into the camera after plopping Henry down in the sand. _"Oh don't think you're missing out on this, Madame Mayor!"_

As Emma ran up toward the camera, Henry came to take over recording duties. A burst of laughter and sounds of Regina's playful protesting came right before the screen went fuzzy for a moment. Regina was then looking at herself. Emma rubbed her hands around her swollen belly. She was five months along with Ellie.

_"This little girl's gonna be a soccer star the way she kicks."_

_"Hah…maybe she just doesn't like her Ma tackling her Mom."_

_"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"_

_"EMMA!" _Laughter. The way Regina only laughed during those few years of her life. As she watched herself kiss her late wife, Regina wiped a tear away. She grabbed the remote and hit stop. She couldn't take anymore.

Regina kissed Henry on his head and rubbed his back to wake him. While he stretched and yawned, Regina scooped up little Ellie carefully as not to wake her. The three of them made their way up the sloping staircase.

Placing her daughter down in her crib, Regina choked on the tears she had hid from Henry. She wasn't supposed to be doing this alone again. She was supposed to be able to sing to her baby girl while her wife held her. In this moment, Regina was simply grateful that Ellie had yet to realize the absence of a second parent. Regina was not yet ready to tell her about Emma.

Regina returned to her empty room. Looking at the pile of pillows on Emma's side, she knew they wouldn't be enough to comfort her tonight. She walked over to the second closet and opened the doors. The red leather jacket slumped on the hanger, as Emma had always been lazy when putting away her clothes. Regina smiled remembering how much she hated the article of clothing. It represented the very nature of Emma; it was a bold intrusion upon her life that got in her face at every turn. There were so many times that she had fantasized about burning it—even once or twice after they had begun dating. But now, the jacket was one of the few things she still had of her love. Regina took it off the hanger and put her arms through the sleeve. When she wore it, she felt like Emma was holding her. It was much better than a pile of scented pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! While I do have a general idea for where this story is going, I love to hear what you guys want to see. If you have requests or ideas, let me know.**

**Also, LOCISVU, how Emma dies is not incredibly relevant to the story, but I promise you will find out in later chapters. **

**Side note, has anyone heard about the Swan Queen drama that happened at ComicCon? I'm curious what actually went down...I hear there's a lot of hate going on. Feel free to fill me in :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Regina woke after yet another restless night. The frequency of such nights was increasing and completing work was becoming a challenge. It was enough that she generally took Ellie to work with her, but balancing her work and her toddler would be impossible on no sleep. Though she hated to admit it, Regina needed help.

"Now, remember to be a good girl and do what you're told," Regina reminded Ellie as they waited outside the apartment door.

Ellie nodded and smiled as the door opened.

"Gamma Snow!" she cried, practically leaping from Regina's arms to Mary-Margaret's.

"Hey there, baby girl," she let out a sigh as the toddler climbed up her body, "Phheww, you're getting big!"

"Growing like a weed," Regina remarked. "Thanks again for taking her today. I really need to get some work done without time outs for play time."

"Regina, you know that David and I are always more than happy to look after Ellie and Henry for that matter."

Regina knew this to be true. Since Emma's passing, her parents made it clear that they were available to support her and the kids in anyway. But Regina hated relying on others—especially Snow. She was too proud to accept help. At the same time, it was comforting to know that they were there. It wasn't so much for the sake of the help, but more so knowing that there were others who felt her loss.

"I should be back around five to pick her up. Call me if you need anything."

As Regina was about to leave, Snow pulled her back.

"Regina, I need to talk to you," she said, "it's about Henry."

"Whassabout Hennee?" Ellie interrupted.

"Oh, sweetie," Snow kissed her grand-daughter on the forehead, not expecting her to have been paying attention. "Why don't you go play for a minute, and when I'm done talking with your mom, I'll make us hot chocolate."

"With cinn-oo-nnnym?!"

Snow and Regina both smiled at the expression of the inherited preference. "Yes, with cinnamon."

As Ellie scooted off, Regina looked back to Snow. "So, what about Henry?"

"Well," she began, not quite knowing where to start, "he started asking questions."

"What sort of questions?"

"About Neverland."

"Neverland?" Regina asked, surprised. After she and Emma had saved him from Greg and Tamara in Neverland, they never really spoke of it. Admittedly, Regina knew very little about the land. She only knew that Hook had traveled there from time to time.

"What did he want to know?"

"I really don't know," Snow answered. "When I told him that I wasn't really familiar with it, aside from what I saw when we rescued him, he dropped the topic. I just figured I should let you know."

"Yes, thanks." Regina looked nervous. The last time that her son became curious, the curse had been exposed, along with her identity, enraging a whole town. Henry being curious was never a good thing.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Snow tried to reassure her. "I'm sure he's just enthralled with the other lands."

Regina hoped Snow was right.

* * *

Town meetings were possibly Regina's least favorite part of being mayor. She saw it as a weekly forum for the townspeople to gripe and complain about the curse, which mainly meant she endured personal criticism for two hours. She looked over to the empty seat next to David. She missed being able to text Emma during these. Emma would always send her a message to cheer her up whenever the critique got out of hand. But now, she just had to endure.

"We really need more business in town," Leroy stated on behalf of the dwarves.

"Yeah, it is a bit dead here," Red added.

"Pipe down, Ruby!" Granny interrupted. "You don't need any more trouble."

"Quite frankly," Mother Superior began, "while we may not be the busiest place, more business means more people. And we can't risk another Greg and Tamara incident."

The two opposing sides battled on giving Regina a headache. She didn't care either way. It wasn't as though she'd personally benefit from new businesses, as she rarely went out these days. On the same hand, she knew that Storybrooke was so isolated, another Greg and Tamara incident would be unlikely. Not caring about either side's position made it difficult to find a solution. She just needed them to stop bickering.

As Regina tried to bury her eyes from the florescent lights in the palm of her hand, she heard a voice address her.

"Madame Mayor, if I may?"

Regina looked up to see an unfamiliar young gentleman rise. He was slender with sandy hair and stood with a certain presence, despite his puerile face. He stepped forward and looked toward Regina as she nodded for him to speak.

"As we can see, we have two conflicting interests," he began, "while I sincerely respect the concern pointed out by our concerned, more rational thinking citizens, I do not think we should punish ourselves with boredom and let our revenue from business suffer."

He gave charming smiled to both parties and they seemed to hear his every word.

"Yet, we have a fortunate means of instituting a fantastic solution," he said, turning back to the mayor. "Madame Mayor, you are gifted with such wondrous magic. Perhaps this is the solution."

Regina was intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, is there any spell that would allow magical beings, or citizens of Storybrooke, in and out of town, while blocking others from entering? Perhaps a magical card system," he chuckled, amending his words, "more like a magical gated community."

The stranger had succeeded at charming the townspeople. Dull chatter filled the room as people seemed to be pleased, wondering how such a simple idea hadn't been implemented sooner.

"I can't recall a spell off the top of my head," Regina answered, "But we can certainly do some research into the matter." Seeing that the situation had found a potential resolution, the meeting was adjourned.

Regina organized her paperwork, ready to pack up her briefcase as the townsfolk mingled. The stranger had made his way up to her seat. She felt his eyes on her and she felt the sudden need to blush.

"Quite the solution," she said, not lifting her head to acknowledge him, "you're surely making me work for my paycheck."

"My apologies, Madame Mayor," he said, taking a gracious bow before her, "hopefully it won't be too many late nights.

"Ha," she laughed, remembering the last major town project to construct a playground. "You can tell my kids that as they're being tucked in by their grandparents."

"Again, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"No worries," Regina said, finally looking up at the stranger. "I haven't seen you in town though. Who were you in our land?"

"I _am_ Dorian Giles," he said, taking her hand. "A true pleasure to meet the queen." Before Regina could think to register his name or try to place him with a character from the Enchanted Forrest, Dorian was apologizing again.

"Madame Mayor, I do feel awful about creating more work for you," he said, hand still holding Regina's. "Might I take you for dinner to repay the favor?"

Regina looked down, her eyes only to be followed by Dorian's. Doran's rested on her ring finger, where he took notice of the shining diamond.

"Oh dear, my apologies again!" he cried out, taking his own hand back. "How foolish of me not to see that you're married?"

Regina let herself be silent as Dorian's shame grew. He yammered on while she stared at her ring. It had been three years. The thought of taking the ring off felt like a betrayal to Emma. She was still madly in love with her even though they had been at odds when she passed. But the truth was, she was in love with a dead woman. No amount of piled pillows, perfume, or leather jackets could make her live again. But, as her friend Kathryn had been saying for months, another human being could.

Regina put her hand to Dorian's mouth to stop him from speaking. "Widowed." Before Dorian could apologize again, Regina nodded. "I think I'd like dinner. That is, if you stop genuflecting to me and simply call me Regina."

"I can do that," Dorian smiled, "happy to, Regina."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Dorian's name is actually important to the story...not saying anything else-I've already said too much! Keep reading and letting me know what you think!**

* * *

Regina pulled down her glasses to the rim of her nose and massaged her eyes with her index and thumb just as she heard little footsteps romp through the hallway.

"Momma!" Ellie cried, rushing ahead of David to scurry her way in-between Regina's lap and desk.

Regina laughed, putting her glasses down and rolling out her chair to properly hold her little girl in her lap. She kissed her on the tummy making Ellie squeal with giggles. A very tired David strolled in behind her.

"Long day?"

"Oh you know," he said, scratching his head, "doing the work of two officers, then coming home to a little girl who demands three bedtime stories and then insists that she needs to say goodnight to her mom."

Ellie had now tucked her head into the crook of Regina's neck. "David, you know that we do have funds to hire a new deputy…"

"I know," David sighed, "I'm just…not ready to work with anyone else."

They both went silent, thinking of Emma. Regina looked behind David to look for the missing presence. "Where's Henry at?"

"In bed," David said, full of surprise.

"It's only just after ten."

"I know, go figure," David said, "he's been in bed early all week. They do say teenagers need more sleep."

"I guess."

David yawned and went over to scoop up Ellie, seeing as she too had the Charming sleepy eye look. "You going home? Or should I keep the kids at our place?"

Regina groaned, wanting to say yes. "Do you mind, David? I still need to read this material for tomorrow. This project is so consuming."

"Not at all," he said. David looked over the piles of opened books and stacks of papers, abundantly flagged with sticky notes and filled with underlined text. "Pretty ambitious idea this guy has, huh?"

"You're telling me," Regina answered. "If Mr. Giles knew how time intensive it was, he'd have never suggested it. All I can say is this dinner had better be good."

"Dinner?"

Regina's guilt had immediately filled her with regret. She had felt terrible the whole night following the meeting, having accepted a relative stranger's request for a date. And now she was telling her father-in-law about it. Not that she owed David or Snow any sort of explanation for her behavior, but she knew that they felt the pain of her late wife's passing. They didn't need to know that Regina was now trying to move on.

"Oh, it's just…"

"Regina," David stopped her, sensing her guilt, "it's alright. In fact, it's good."

"Good?"

"Yes," he sighed. "It's been three years. Now as much as I know you love Emma, she'd want you to move on. She'd want you to be happy."

Regina smiled as David carried Ellie out of the office. Before he made it passed the threshold, she called him back.

"David?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you," she paused, "do you know anything about him? This Dorian Giles character?"

"Can't say I do," he replied, pushing Ellie further up on his shoulder. "I'll see if we have any files on him in the system."

Regina smiled at the protectiveness of David. He was, after all, Prince Charming and without a living daughter to oversee, he defaulted to checking up on her. Regina found it endearing.

After David had left, Regina tried to get back to work. But no matter how hard she tried, the words on the pages made no sense. Soon, her vision began playing tricks on her and she found herself drifting away.

_A familiar heat swept over her body. Regina opened her eyes with good vision once more, only to be met with darkness. Her nose perked to the smoky intoxicating aroma that made her feel primal. Her face glowed as the flames drew near. As the oranges and reds from the burning embers began to captivate her eyes, Regina could smell ever so slightly a hint of sandalwood. Where had she smelled it before? Enjoying the fumes, she was startled when she heard her own name._

_"Regina!"_

Regina awoke abruptly with only a memory of the vapor and the curtains ablaze. This nightmare was becoming more than she could take. She needed sleep if she was to complete this project within a timely fashion and with this preventing her from doing so, she'd need to seek assistance.

* * *

The only other person in town who would be awake at this hour was the one she needed. Sure enough, as the bell jingled when she opened the door of the pawn shop, Mr. Gold was behind the counter, polishing a relic from the Enchanted Forrest.

"Regina," he greeted her, "what can I do for ya at this hour?"

"Sleep," she said, coming forward into the shop.

He chuckled a bit at the irony. "Dearie, don't you still have Maleficent's curse?"

"Not that kind," she responded with a sneer, "for myself. I'm having trouble sleeping."

"I see," Rumble said, putting the object back into the case. "I'm afraid I don't have anything for ya that would be any better than what you could get at the pharmacy."

Regina groaned, turning back to the door. "I figured. Thought I'd check with you anyway."

"Ah but I do have something you'd be interested to know about," he said, right before she opened the door, "…pertaining to my lovely grandson."

"Henry?" she instantly awoke from her haze and turned back around, "What about Henry?"

"He came into the shop this afternoon. Curious lad, that boy."

"What did he want?"

"He was asking questions about Neverland. He wanted to know how to get there."

"You didn't tell him, did you?!" Regina asked, slamming her hands down on the counter. The last thing she needed was to be chasing after her son right now.

"Do you really think I don't care about my own grandson, now? Of course I didn't tell him."

"Did you ask him why he wanted to get there?"

"He was reluctant to tell me."

Regina was somewhat relieved, knowing her son was likely asleep in Snow and David's loft and not on some ship to Pleasure Island. But Gold seemed less comforted.

"You know, I'd talk to him," he said, "There are other people who would be more than happy to impart the information to him."

Regina stormed out of the shop. She immediately headed for the docks. She searched the area, as if a boat with her son would magically appear. Finding nothing of course but a few docked ships, she headed to Granny's for some tea. It would be just a few short hours until it would be a reasonable enough time to knock on the Charming's door and have a word with her son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I think this chapter will begin to clarify some of the mystery. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

It wasn't enough that her mind had been racing trying to figure out why her son was trying to get to Neverland, but now she had to wait for several hours under florescent lights sipping tea that had not been properly steeped. Regina cursed Hook for telling Henry all about the things that he hadn't seen during his stay when they all sailed back home. If she had him now, she was sleep deprived just enough to rip that hook of his off his wrist and jam it somewhere unpleasant.

"Can I get you anything else, Madame Mayor?" Ruby asked.

"No, Red, thanks, I'm alright."

She wasn't certain, but Regina figured that Ruby wasn't asking if she wanted anything to eat. Whenever Regina came in, there was always an awkward feel in the air. Ruby and Emma had been close, ever sense Ruby helped out at the police station before David began working. While she was at their wedding, and always a guest at their big family parties, Regina and Ruby didn't talk much. It wasn't for any reason other than that a friendly relationship hadn't been established before Emma died. Nonetheless, they both felt the absence in each other's lives and wondered if they should talk. But the awkwardness always outweighed the desire to reach out.

Regina stared back down at her tea flavored water. There was only one time she could remember enjoying the tea at Granny's and it certainly wasn't for the taste. The first time she realized she was in love with Emma was over a cup three years ago.

_There wasn't enough scotch in the world to make Regina feel better. She sat in a booth, downing her third glass, hating everything about this town. It didn't matter that she had power if she couldn't have the one thing that mattered—Henry. After being rejected, even after she had given up magic and been nice to the Charmings, her son had still chosen his birth mother over her._

_She didn't notice the tea right away, as she had been dazing off, wishing to be anywhere else. But when she looked up to see if Ruby_ _could grab her another, she saw someone had replaced her Scotch with a cup of hot water and a tea bag._

_"I think it's time to switch off," said the blonde as she sat across from Regina._

_"Pssshh," Regina shot back at Emma. She was too drunk to dignify her with a response, even if she was curious as to why the blonde had trekked out on this particularly cold November night._

_Emma simply smirked and proceeded to fix the tea for Regina. "You know, he doesn't hate you."_

_"He doesn't, does he?" Regina answered, louder than speaking volume. "Then why has he moved in with you? Why won't he speak to me?"_

_"He's just confused, that's all," Emma said as she stirred in the cream and sugar. "He'll come around."_

_"How do you know?" Regina asked, taking the tea._

_"Because I'll make him."_

_There was a long pause, as they both let Emma's assertion slip out of their minds. Regina looked at the woman across from her. Why was she here when she could be at home drinking hot chocolate with her son? She took a sip of her tea and spat it out._

_"This is disgusting, Ms. Swan."_

_"Maybe it needs more sugar," she said, pouring some in._

_"Ickk…still dishwater."_

_"No?" Emma grabbed some honey, "This will do it."_

_"Still awful."_

_"Hmm…," Emma took a sip. She concealed her own disgust with a smirk. "How about some salt." She dashed some in. "No, I know! Lemon!"_

_"Are you trying to kill me, Miss Swan?" Regina asked. But the blonde was busy reaching over to her own seat for some fruit. She plopped three grapes in. _

_"Now try it!"_

_They were both laughing by the time Emma added tobasco sauce, ketchup, pepper and anything else in her reach._

_"Oohhh," Emma said, taking a sip just to make the other woman laugh, "delicious!"_

_"You are fucking crazy," Regina said, still laughing, but Emma has buried her face in the newly added whip cream._

_"You don't know what you're missing," she said, whip cream stashe and all._

_Regina let out a huge laugh and without thinking, took a napkin and wiped Emma's face. The two of them froze in the moment. They ignored it, but they both knew. _

Still looking at her dull tea, Regina smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked.

Regina looked up to see Dorian standing there.

"You looked like you were deeply enthralled by your tea."

Regina laughed. "What are you doing up this early, Dorian?"

"Oh, well, on nights I can't sleep, passed a certain point, I figure, why not watch the sunrise?" He smiled and sat, "And you, Madame Mayor, would I be wrong to say you haven't been to bed yet?"

"I told you, it's Regina," she said, putting the tea to the side, "and you'd be correct. I've been up working on that research you got me into."

"I didn't intend for a restless mayor," Dorian replied, "But while on the topic, provided you manage to rest, what would you say to that dinner this Friday?"

"If I can get through my paperwork by then," Regina joked, "Friday would be lovely."

"Well, I'm pleased," he smiled, quickly getting up, "now if you don't mind me, I have a sunrise to see. Unless of course, you'd join me?"

"I would," she said, checking her watch, "but I have matters to attend to."

"Very well," Dorian threw down a few dollars to cover her tea. "Until Friday, Regina."

* * *

Just shortly after the sun rose, Regina anxiously knocked on the Charming's door. She couldn't wait any longer to see what her son was up to. She was greeted by none other than her little girl.

"Goo'morringg Momma!" she said, hugging Regina around the legs.

"Hi, Baby, what are you doing answering the door? Where's Grandma Snow?" But as soon as the question came out of her mouth, she heard Mary Margaret coming, hollering at Ellie. She emerged, tying her bathrobe and greeted Regina.

"Sorry, Regina, she just runs!"

"I know," she said, kissing her girl, "I can barely keep up with her."

"God, if Emma could see her," Snow sighed, looking into the little girl's eyes, "She was so excited to teach her how to walk."

"I know." Regina paused for a moment. "Um, anyway, is Henry awake yet?"

"No, out like a rock," David answered from the kitchen, pouring the coffee, "I'd be happy to wake him."

"Please, I need to speak with him."

As Regina, Snow, and Ellie moved onto the couch, David climbed the ladder to the loft. Snow handed Regina her coffee and they both heard arguing from David and Henry. Regina was pleased to hear the grumbling of her miscreant son. When he stumbled down the ladder, he had the same look that Emma did when she was woken.

"Hey Mom," he greeted her, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't you 'hey Mom' me. Get over here. We need to talk."

David looked to Snow to see if she knew what this was all about, but she shrugged and just handed him his coffee.

"Hennnee's in trubblllee," Ellie squealed and David couldn't help laughing. He picked her up and brought her to the kitchen while Regina continued.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"Well, you better damn well know, Mister," Regina put down her mug on the coffee table. "Why are you asking the whole town about Neverland?"

Shit. That was the expression on Henry's face. Regina also recognized it as one of Emma's.

"Are you trying to go there?!"

"No!"

"Then why the interest?"

Henry looked to Snow for an answer, but she couldn't help him out of this one. "I was just curious."

"Just curious?"

He stalled for a second. "I've never been to the Enchanted Forrest. And when I finally get to go to Neverland, I'm kidnapped there, so it's no fun. I just wanted to know what it was like."

"Dangerous," Regina answered. "Henry, I don't want you looking further into this. I saved you once and I'll be damned if I have to do it again. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Grounded. One month."

"But!"

"No buts. Go get ready for school."

As he stormed upstairs, Regina shook her head. Snow tried to comfort her by patting her on the back. Tears began to stream down her cheek and Snow wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Does he not get that I would be a wreck if anything were to happen to him again?!" Regina cried out hysterically.

"Aw, Sweetie, he just wasn't thinking."

"That's the problem," Regina answered, anger growing in her tone, "he wasn't thinking. About anyone but himself."

Snow tried to calm her down, but Regina was too upset. As she held Regina against her shoulder, David looked over to her to see if he could help. She swatted him away knowing that Regina was likely to throw out insults when she was vulnerable.

"I can't do this without Emma."

"What do you mean, Regina? You raised Henry for ten years as a single parent."

"But then I had her," Regina said, looking into Snow's eyes, "and I knew what it was like. I really fucking need her."

* * *

Henry listened to his mother wail from the top of the loft. She never let him see her break. She was tough and from the moment Emma had died, she stayed solid. He didn't even remember seeing her cry. She had acted more as if they had divorced and Emma had left. He knew they were having problems, but Regina's lack of emotion made it feel like she didn't love Emma at all. It wasn't until now that he had heard her really mourn.

As if the idea had never come to him before, he suddenly bounced with excitement. Henry scavenged around the top drawer of his night stand to find it. He trifled through old papers and photos that he left carelessly on top of the dresser. Finally, after pushing aside some change, he found the necklace that Mr. Gold had given him.

Henry carefully put it around his neck and hopped into his bed. Lying down on his pillow, he wished he could make his mother believe that he wasn't being selfish. If anything, he just wanted to help her. But if he told her the truth of what he really felt, she wouldn't believe him. At least not yet.

_Henry wasted no time waiting for his vision to clear. He had been here a thousand times since he had gone to meet Aurora. He had often slept with the necklace on hoping to find himself in the Enchanted Forrest. But now was not playtime. He had a purpose. He jumped through the flames and passed the red curtains. In the distance, he saw a shadowy figure._

_"Hello?" Henry called out. He moved forward, raising his arm to his mouth to cover it from the smoke. Moving a bit closer, he could just make out the figure. And when he did, he ran to hug her._

_"Hey, kid."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter...it's not an exciting one, but the next one will be. **

* * *

At 5 o'clock, her bed was covered in potential outfits and yet Regina saw none of them as being viable options. She hadn't been on a first date in years. And that was if you counted the date with Emma. Considering the amount of sexual tension they had, it was more like acknowledging it with a dinner and bottle of wine.

"How about the red dress?" Kathryn asked.

"No, that's a dress just for Emma."

"The black sleeveless?"

"Aw," she picked it up and could still smell the sandalwood musk off of Emma's perfume, "Emma bought this for me when I lost my luggage on our trip to Paris."

"Fine," Kathryn sighed, "the grey low cut then."

Regina paused, tempted to say that she was wearing that dress when Emma drunkenly fell onto her breasts before they were together, but she sensed that was a poor excuse. Kathryn laid out the dress as Regina went to grab the shoes.

"Maybe this is too fast, you know?" she said. "I mean, I don't even date guys usually."

"Regina, don't you dare."

She looked away as if she didn't know what Kathryn was talking about.

"You are going on this date. You need to. You need to move…"

"Don't," Regina turned back around, "don't say it."

"It's been three years."

There was a long silence between them. Regina knew that she was right. But it still felt wrong. There was something inside of her pleading for her to not go, just wait, one more day. It was as if she was waiting for Emma to burst through those doors and tell her she had amnesia, or she was taken captive. For the first few months, she had prayed for that. But Regina knew that no matter how she wished, that was not the case.

"I know," she finally said. "Well, I better get ready or I'll be late."

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was not by any means her taste in environments, but given the lack of places in town, they had both figured it'd be better than Granny's. The last thing Regina wanted was to have the town gossiping about her finally having a date again. As she stood at the bottom step of the staircase leading to the bar, she tried to find Dorian through the smoke and haze. She could only see a few of the dwarves playing pool and Ruby and Belle at the bar. But then, she felt a hand gently take hers from the railing.

"Glad you made it," Dorian said, kissing her hand like a gentleman.

She allowed him to glide her across the room to a table in the corner. Sure enough, she met eyes with Ruby. Half expecting a scowl, she was surprised when Ruby threw her a simple nod, as if to acknowledge her approval. Regina was so guilt ridden, she felt the whole room staring at her.

"I figured a table in the corner would be good," Dorian said, taking notice of her scanning the room.

"I'm sorry," Regina apologized, "it's just my first time out on a date since…"

"I figured, seeing as you still wear her ring."

Regina looked down at her hand and began to play with the ring nervously. Was she really doing this? But that question faded as they started the wine. For some reason, she felt oddly at ease with Dorian. He told her about his time sailing and she shared stories about Henry. His green eyes light up with the joy of a child himself when she spoke about the time Henry got into her spell ingredients. He laughed at all the right moments, as if he'd witnessed it right along. This, Regina felt was a good sign. He made her feel like he was safe.

As she finished her third glass of wine, Regina noticed that the bar was empty and the laughter filling the room was there's.

"Oh my God, it's 2:30," she said, checking the time.

"Do you need to pick up the kids or something?" Dorian asked.

"No," she smiled. "I just haven't had this much fun in awhile."

* * *

Laughter continued on their walk home. Dorian was a joke teller. A terrible joke teller, that was. But Regina laughed hard nonetheless as she found this to be a deeply endearing quality. They stopped right on the steps of the white mansion and Regina nervously played with her ring again.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Dorian."

"Thank you for saying yes."

He leaned in, and instead of pulling away, Regina moved to touch his soft face as he kissed her. It was a sweet embrace full of warmth. They both allowed each other more and soon Regina found both her arms swung around his neck as he pushed deeper against her lips. Their bodies drew closer as their kisses grew rough. Regina felt his excitement increase as their bodies touched, but she pulled away.

"Not tonight," she whispered.

And with that, respectfully, Dorian kissed her once more on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Regina."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the days at the office didn't seem as long and tiresome as they had. Regina found work to run smoothly, as she could get more accomplished knowing that she'd be going out to dinner with Dorian, or meeting him for coffee. His sweetness was a surprise she would have never expected. He was always so proper, thoughtful, and dare she say, romantic. She thought this as she fixed the beautifully arranged bouquet in a vase—it was the second one Dorian had sent this week.

Regina sighed with the thought, not noticing her visitor.

"Hey, is now a bad time?" Snow asked, stepping into the office.

"Not at all, come in."

"Beautiful flowers! Are they from Dorian?"

Regina was taken aback. "You know about Dorian?" She had intentionally not told Snow. David had been enough. She was just forming a positive relationship with her mother-in-law and the last thing Regina wanted to do was upset her by making her think she hadn't been in mourning for too long before finding another.

Snow chuckled. "Charming told me. He also said you were nervous about us finding out." She laughed more when she saw the brunette tilt her head, checking to see if she was upset. "Regina, it's fine. You don't have to worry! You deserve to be happy."

"I know, it's just," Regina paused, "still new, you know?"

Snow sighed, thinking of how she could relieve Regina of the guilt that she knew she was feeling. "It will always feel that way, but…," she paused, hoping she wasn't about to step her bounds, "after Daniel…did being with Emma feel like a betrayal?"

Regina hadn't thought of Daniel in a long time. "Well, a bit, maybe….but that was a different world! And I was young! Emma was just three years ago."

"Regina," Snow came up close to her, hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye, "we don't get to pick when love comes into our lives. And if we let it slip away because we feel the timings off, well, who's to say we'll be so lucky to find it again?"

She had a point. Regina felt relief. But only for a moment.

"I would, however, think about telling Henry."

Telling Henry was the last thing Regina wanted to do. Her son had been so happy when his moms finally got together. Admitting to him that she was moving on, or trying to at least, would be the equivalent of when she convinced him he was delusional for believing that the town was full of storybook characters. Their relationship had made leaps and bounds since then, and she didn't want to lose that progress.

Her contemplation was interrupted by yet another visitor.

"I see they delivered the flowers?"

Regina's face lit up when Dorian waltzed in the room to greet his lady. He made his way over to her and kissed her on the cheek, making her smile with radiance.

"They're lovely, Dorian, as always."

Dorian turned to Snow, not having noticed her before. Being the gentleman he was, he grew red with embarrassment for having given Regina a peck without acknowledging her presence.

"Oh my, and who might this lovely lady be?" he asked.

"I'm Mary-Margaret," Snow introduced herself. "I'm Regina's moth…"

"She's my mother-in-law," Regina completed the sentence from where Snow had refrained, not wanting to make the experience an awkward one. "My late wife's mom."

"Ah, pleased to meet you," Dorian said, taking a bow as he always did with introductions, "And do accept my apologies for interrupting. I was just seeing if Regina could spare time from work for an early supper by the sea..?"

"That sounds delightful!" Snow burst out with excitement. Regina looked to Snow, as if to apologize for Dorian's intrusion. "Don't you worry, Regina. David and I will take the kids out for dinner."

Regina hugged her for being so kind. It couldn't be easy to see her with another man instead of her daughter. But Snow made the experience pleasant.

"Just remember what I said," Snow whispered into her ear. "Think about telling Henry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I miss Emma too...therefore, here's an Emma focused chapter for ya. It should fill in the gaps and answer some of your burning questions.**

* * *

Across town, Henry was asleep in the middle of the afternoon. He wasn't exactly tired, but he had business to take care of. Now, he had finally figured out how to get through to Emma, he wouldn't stop sleeping until he got to the bottom of this. He needed some answers.

After getting passed the fire pit room, he found himself drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon aboard the Jolly Rodger, sitting across from his mother. He couldn't believe she was there, sipping hot chocolate with him, wearing one of her many leather jackets. At the same time, there was something about her 'passing' that made him believe she was still alive.

"I'm so glad you're really here."

"Me too, kid," Emma smiled at her son.

"So," he began, "you were saying that you…faked your own death?"

"I had to," Emma answered, "It was the only way."

"I'm just confused," Henry said, wiping the whipped cream from his lip. "Explain the part about pure magic again?"

"Well, mate," Hook sat down next to Emma, his hook clutched around a beer, "Swan here gets fuzzy on the details." He took a swig from his beer. "Allow me."

_Three years ago…_

_Emma was at the sheriff's station attending to her usual routine. She threw the darts at the wall, waiting anxiously for three o'clock. She looked over to her calendar to see Regina's handwriting in red—'3pm: Ultrasound—DON'T BE LATE'. Emma smiled, thinking of her very pregnant, very cranky wife. It was the poor woman's first pregnancy and she was bigger at seven months than Emma was at nine. Even though Regina would never admit it, Emma was convinced that half of the weight Regina had gained was anxiety and resentment for getting knocked up by her ex-enemy. _

_Emma walked over to pull the darts from the wall. As she turned back to the desk, ready to grab her things, she was surprised to see Hook._

_"Swan, we need to talk," he said with a certain grave tone._

_"Hook, can it wait?" Emma asked as she grabbed her jacket, "My wife will kill me if I'm late for this appointment."_

_"Afraid not, love. If we wait, you'll have more to worry about than your hormonal wife."_

* * *

_"Two scotches. Highland Park Single Malt if you have any. Make 'em both doubles."_

_"Oh I can't," Emma tapped Hook on his other hand, "Since Regina can't drink, I can't. And she can smell it no matter how much gum I chew," she paused to laugh, "Believe me!"_

_Hook looked at her, regretting very much what he had to tell her. "Swan, when you hear what I have to say, you'll need all the alcohol in this bloody excuse for a pub to keep you calm."_

_"Lay it on me then."_

_He waited for their drinks to come. Cheering to Emma, and taking a swig, he hoped the liquid courage would help. "We have to get you out of Storybrooke."_

_Emma burst into laughter. "Good one, Hook. Trust me, with my wife right now being this moody and insecure, I wish I could."_

_"No, I'm serious," he paused, "You and your baby's lives are in danger."_

_She was now starting to see that Hook had not simply come to the station so he could throw a few back with her. She drank down half of her whiskey and listened as Hook began._

_"You've met a few of the, well, how do I say, 'villains', as Henry would put it, from the Enchanted Forrest and other lands."_

_"Yeah, are you counting my wife?"_

_"Well," he paused, "she was a part of them." Seeing Emma was going to quit making jokes, Hook continued. "The villains pledged allegiance to each other. What, with usually having overlapping motivations, it only made sense."_

_He downed his glass and called over for two more. _

_"Keep 'em coming," Emma said._

_"One particular venture that all the villains have in common is the pursuit of pure magic. Very profitable."_

_"Pure magic?"_

_"Yeah," Hook affirmed, "think of it like a drug ring. Pure magic, when harvested, has as you can well imagine, mystical properties. It's like cocaine for those with magic—makes their spells intense and helps the conjurer create ingenious spells."_

_"Sounds like the necessary component for a party," Emma said, "'Woo, let's stay up all night, snort this and get this shit STARTED!'" _

_He smacked her with the back of his hook. "This is serious, Swan!" He took another swig of his drink and continued. "Another very appealing effect of this drug concerns the heart. Pure magic can remove the blackness of any heart."_

_"I can see why the villains would want to capitalize," Emma said, finishing her second glass, "so what does this all have to do with me and my baby?"_

_Hook looked straight at her in utter disbelief. He finished his drink and moved onto the next. "God, Regina's right—cute, but you really are daft, love, aren't you?" He slammed the glass down. "You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming—a product of 'truuueee lovvvee'. You thought that saying was for nothing? No, it means your blood, if harvested, can generate tons and tons of pure magic."_

_"And my baby?"_

_"Hah, well," he laughed, "as surprised as we all were, seems you and Regina are a perfect match. True lovers."_

_"Okay, okay," Emma calmed herself down. This was almost as crazy as when Henry told her his theory about Storybrooke being filled with characters. But with alcohol, making it much more appealing. "So, if I have this pure magic in my veins, and so does my unborn child, what's the big deal?"_

_Hook scratched his head, wanting to pop out his own eyes with his makeshift appendage. "There's currently a plan among the villains to kidnap you and drain you of your blood so they can make a sale. They know about you, but they don't know about your baby."_

_"So, why me?" Emma asked._

_"Well, love," Hook looked her in the eyes, "though we're the familiar story book characters you grew up with, real life ain't no fairytale. It's rare that people find their true loves, let alone marry them and generate spawn. And I mean come on," he looked her up and down, "it's just the sweetest cherry on top that your Snow and Charming's daughter. There isn't a villain anywhere who wouldn't want to destroy those two."_

_"Alright," Emma got up out of her seat as if the solution was so clear, "I guess we need to go get Regina and…"_

_Hook shook his head again. "Swan, love, darling….This is why I got you drunk. Regina can't come."_

_"What?!" Emma was outraged. "I can't just leave my wife and unborn child?! And what about Henry?!"_

_Hook urged her to sit and calm down. "I wish there was a better answer. I really do. But because Regina was part of the force, the villains know her magic. Magical people have their own certain magical trail if you will," Hook gestured with his hand, "they'd be able to find her."_

_"Can I at least tell her?" Emma begged._

_"Afraid not, Swan," Hook answered, "If I know Regina, she'd pitch a fit. That would waste time. And we don't know how much time we have."_

_"So, what's the plan?"_

_"Well, in my experience and knowledge, running away only works when your partner doesn't want to find you," Hook sighed, "You need to 'break-up' with her."_

_"Break-up with her," Emma snarled a small laugh, "Break up with my very nervous, very pregnant wife. Leave her alone to raise two of my children."_

_"All the better," Hook took her hand and looked into her deeply, "You know better than I do, you'll need to make Regina hate you to get her to let you go."_

_Emma hated the thought of hurting her wife. She loved her more than anything. The two of them had waited for too long to have their happy endings. And just like that, all because of money, they were going to lose it all again. She hated it, but Emma had resolved herself to the idea. As much as she loved being Regina's wife, she loved providing safety for her family more. _

_"So I leave her?"_

_"And," Hook added, "to ensure the deal and make certain things don't look suspicious, you'll need to fake your death."_

* * *

Henry, having finished his hot chocolate, was now using a spoon to dig up the pieces of cocoa that hadn't melted from the bottom of his mug. Killian sipped more of his beer and rested his feet on the side of him away from Emma.

"So do you guys know who was or is after you, Ma?"

"Peter Pan, Killian thinks," Emma answered.

"No love," Hook corrected her, "I _know_ it's him. This has Pan written all over it."

"But, everything's alright now, right?" Henry asked, "I mean, you've been 'dead' for three years now. Isn't it safe to go back?"

"Afraid not, lad," Hook answered, finishing his beer. He gestured to Emma, seeing if she wanted one while he was up getting another. She nodded.

"Yeah, Henry, I wish I could," Emma said, "I mean, we thought I'd be able to by now, but something just isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lad," Hook said as he popped the top off of his and Emma's beers, "you'd expect if Pan had gone to Storybrooke to find that Emma has 'died', he'd scratch the plan and come back to Neverland, right?"

"Yeah," Henry winced, "I guess so."

"The problem with that," he said, handing Emma the bottle, "is that we haven't seen no hide nor hair of that little bastard."

"Yeah, but haven't you guys been hiding?"

"I've been in hiding," Emma answered, "But Killian goes out. And we have people posted on the matter. No one's seen him."

"So where do you think he is?"

"Dunno, lad," Hook said taking a swig, "But wherever he is, he's up to something."

Henry got up with some emotion and hugged Emma. He felt her. She was real. She patted his back and tried to soothe her upset son.

"I just want you to come home," he cried.

"Me too, kid," she kissed his head, "more than you'll ever know." She pulled him away from her and rested her arms on his shoulders. "But hey, look at me, we'll figure this one out. Just like the last curse."

Henry smiled a bit, feeling a tad better.

"Until then, you kiss your sister for me. And…," Emma paused, trying to keep herself from letting out a tear, "and you take care of your mom for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! This chapter specifically is rated M for sexy times, so beware. **

**Also, I'm currently tossing around some ideas for a few new Swan Queen fics, so be on the look out!**

* * *

It was another late night at the office and Regina was working at the massive pile of paperwork. In a way, she was relieved to have a distraction for her mind from slipping into memories of Emma. But as the time with Dorian had gone on, the need for diversions declined. Instead, she found herself doodling in the margins of her notes. Rather than researching contracting costs, she was brainstorming date ideas. While she should have been reviewing funding requests, she was mentally going through her wardrobe to decide on which dress to dazzle him with.

"Knock knock."

And there he was, as if he read her mind. Regina smiled, taking her glasses off and swinging them by one arm in her hand. Dorian came into the room closer to her desk. She rolled away from her desk, allowing room for him to come and kiss her.

"Hi there," she said, "You're up late."

"And so are you, I might add," he scanned her drawings and paperwork, turning back to her. "Can I convince you to take a break?"

"I really need to get this done, dear," Regina answered. But tonight, Dorian was not a gentleman as usual. His persistent kissing, making Regina laugh, was sweet enough to make her give in.

"What did you have in mind for a break?"

"Hmm," he smiled, "well, I brought a beverage. And it's not coffee." He pulled the bottle of champagne out from his bag.

"Hah, I didn't know we were celebrating something," she said, "oh no, please don't tell me that I forgot your birthday or something?"

Dorian laughed. He kissed her intermittently throughout his response. "We're celebrating. How lucky. I am. To be dating. A beautiful. Gorgeous. Wonderful. Woman. Like you."

"Well in that case," Regina said, smiling, "I can go get two glasses if you would take a break from kissing me."

The two of them talked as they drank the bottle of champagne. All the while, Regina realized she hadn't felt this way in years. She hadn't had anyone to buy her flowers or call her to ask her how her day was. She hated the following thought, but it was true. Even Emma hadn't been this romantic with her. She hadn't the capability to take her time wooing Regina. Regina knew Emma—as soon as she realized that the hatred she felt for her was actually sexual tension, Emma was quick to seize what she wanted. Dorian was different. He took his time. Regina sat with this thought as she nursed her champagne. It was nice to have someone take their time with her.

Regina got up to bring the glasses to the sink. Worried that their time was up and that she was going back to work, Dorian pleaded. But Regina returned only to put a finger to his lip. And then she did something that she hadn't done before. She kissed him with a blinding passion. As she touched his face with both hands, she felt his surprise. While all actions had been enjoyed, until now, Dorian was the one to initiate. It was as if she had taken a back seat, simply allowing the juvenile admiration to flow. Regina had been teetering on the boundaries of this affair, reluctant to allow herself to fall. But now, Regina had come to her decision. She was ready to let go of the past and give herself fully to him.

A pleasant silence swept over him as they walked to the mansion, hand in hand. The cool night air kissed their cheeks as the midnight hour approached. Regina led the way with a certain confidence in her actions, a certain commitment in her step. She saw something before her, and though the time hadn't felt right, it was now or never.

Dorian kissed the back of her neck as she unlocked the door. Once inside, she swirled around to kiss him. As she wrapped her arms around him, he lifted her as he carried her up the stairs. She nudged her head to guide him to the master bedroom. Between the longing kisses, they slid clothes off of one another. As if dancing, the two glided onto the bed. With Dorian on top, Regina felt him become lustful as his pelvis pressed against her. She allowed him to unclasp her bra and admire her beasts. Cupping them, he became harder and sucked her neck. She groaned with pleasure and nuzzled him, giving him permission to take her.

He slipped off her panties and threw his own briefs to the floor. Regina was reluctant to see him, as she hadn't seen a man in years. But he whispered to her that he'd be gentle. She nodded and kissed him. As the two of them pulled a sheet over, Regina felt him thrust into her. She closed her eyes for a moment, not used to the more organic form of penetration. But soon she reopened her eyes, and looked into his. She was seeking safety. She searched his green eyes for the safe warmth she'd felt when with Emma. But as he entered further, she saw nothing. He hadn't noticed her distance as he kissed her. She kissed him back with passion and closed eyes, remembering the safe warmth of Emma's eyes. As Dorian groaned in great pleasure, Regina too found that it had crept up on her. Like a wave, her body twitched, toes curling and heat consuming her body. She let out a loud scream, only breaking when they had both been swept by their orgasms.

* * *

_"Regina!"_

_She recognized that voice. She'd know that voice anywhere. As she heard it, she searched every corner of the room, trying to find her beloved._

_"Regina, where are you?"_

_"Emma!" she cried. Finally, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of that wavy blonde hair. She tried to move closer to the shadow who carried a sword. Regina called out to her love, but it was as if she was miles away._

_"Regina, where are you?"_

Regina woke to the dim light of sunrise. She looked over to Dorian, still asleep in Emma's spot. Clutching her stomach, she ran to the bathroom to purge any contents, sick with what she had done. After washing her face, she slipped back into the bedroom. Unable to share the bed with Dorian, she went to her closet for clothes and a jacket.

The crisp morning air relieved her sweating body. Regina walked through the downtown and headed toward the docks. She walked down there in times she felt most distressed. It was a pleasant route by the waterside that always included a long sit on their favorite bench. As she stared out onto the foggy water, Regina remembered one particular morning on this bench. It was three years ago…

_She was furious that night. Steam was fuming from her as she paced, or waddled rather, back and forth. Regina had just spoken to her hours before the appointment to make sure she'd be there. But of course, Emma had missed the ultrasound appointment. Regina stopped pacing when she heard the door open._

_Emma stumbled in to see her seven month pregnant wife angrily staring at her. She said nothing._

_"I should hope you have a reason for not showing up?"_

_Emma just came closer. "I'm sorry."_

_"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?!" Regina placed one hand on her swollen belly to calm her baby from kicking. "How many times did I remind you?"_

_"A lot."_

_"You know what it was like in that waiting room? All the happy couples…happy fathers…and me. I was fucking alone."_

_"I'm sorry I missed it."_

_"No," Regina put her hand up in the air, "You don't get it. Not once in the past two months have I seen you be excited for this baby!" She turned, not able to look Emma in the eye, "Let alone me."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Turning back, she had that angry grin on her face. "Come on, Emma. When's the last time you wanted to touch me?"_

_Emma knew things between them had lost their spark, but had it really been that long? She remembered making love to her wife on the beach._

_Regina knew Emma was recalling the warm fall vacation. "Emma, there's snow on the ground."_

_Regina shook her head. Emma wasn't even trying. She looked her up and down and saw she was stone faced. She may have been saying she was sorry, but there was something else going on. She came closer to her wife to examine her expression. Instantly, she clutched the collar of Emma's jacket, pulled her close and smelled._

_"You've been drinking, too?!"_

_"I had one drink."_

_"Bullshit. You reek of whiskey." Regina turned away and shifted her on coming tears into a knowing smile. "God damn it, Emma!"_

_ "Is there someone else?" she finally asked._

_Emma couldn't respond. If only Regina had known that she wanted to answer and tell her everything, but was instead restricted and compelled to allow this fight to break them, she stood in silence._

_"Oh my God," Regina said, feeling the need to sit down. "Who? Tell me who it is."_

_But before Emma could even think of a way to answer, Regina shook her head._

_"You know what, I don't want to know." She sobbed for a few minutes, hoping Emma would try to console her. Fight for her love. Say something. But she didn't._

_"What I do want to know is…when?" she looked at Emma, her eyes puffy and full of tears, " When did we break?"_

_They fought until the sun came up. Regina yelled, bringing up every bit of pain Emma had caused her over the few years they were together. Emma occasionally apologized, but mostly staying silent. She didn't know how to fight for something she needed to lose. But after listening to Regina cry for hours, telling her to fuck off intermittently, Emma finally knew what she needed. She needed one final moment with her wife to say goodbye. Emma took Regina's tired hand in hers and they both walked outside, knowing exactly where they were headed._

_The sun sat low on the horizon as Emma and Regina sat on the bench. Though they were inches away, the small distance seemed like miles. Regina hadn't stopped crying, but now her tears were silent, as the hours of fighting had allowed her to adjust._

_"What do we do about Henry?" she quietly asked._

_"I guess it will go back to shared custody, like when we met," Emma suggested. Little did Regina know that custody would not be an issue. Instead, she'd be faced with telling her son that his other mother was dead in less than twenty-four hours._

_Regina nodded and continued to look in the distance._

_"I've gotta be headed into the station," Emma broke the silence._

_Regina looked at her wife, one last time. "Can you stay just a few more minutes?"_

_Emma gave her wife a sad smile. "Yeah," she whispered and they both turned back to the ocean. _

Regina wiped a tear from her eye, looking at that same low sitting sun. This time, she was the guilty one. She'd felt as if it was all wrong—this fling with Dorian. She felt as if Emma was right there beside her, staring at her shameful lover. But these thoughts were interrupted when Regina heard footsteps. She wiped her eyes and turned to see Gold.

"Ah, Regina," he said, resting his cane against the bench, "didn't think anyone else would be up at this hour."

"Just getting some fresh air."

"You must need it, what with that project of yours," he said, sitting beside her. "How is it coming along, dearie?"

"Coming," she answered, "just comparing prices and soon we'll be hiring the contractors."

"My, my," Rumple said, smiling at the ocean, "that Mr. Giles. Really is a genius."

"He's something," she sighed.

"Now, I wonder," Rumple said, rocking his cane back and forth between his hands, "why now would a man who isn't from the Enchanted Forrest so invested in magic that could essentially trap people in or out of an area?"

"Not from the Enchanted Forrest?"

"You tell me, dearie," he said, shifting his eyes back to her, "because I've yet to figure out who he is."

Regina thought back to her first interaction with Dorian. He never did tell her who he was in their land. But perhaps he was just ashamed of his social standings in their land. She hadn't thought much of it. But now that Gold had raised the thought again, she couldn't ignore her own curiosity.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Gold said, smiling, "I'm sure he's just an…innocent citizen." And with that, he wished her good day and headed off.

While Regina wasn't entirely sure who Dorian was, she did know one thing. Henry deserved to know. Now that the sun was up, she felt no qualms about going over to wake her son. He'd been sleeping too much anyway.

* * *

Snow let Regina in and before she could even offer coffee, Regina was looking up to the loft.

"Is Henry awake?"

"Not yet," Snow answered, fixing three cups of coffee. "What has he done now?"

"Nothing," Regina said, taking the third cup, "I've just decided to tell him about Dorian."

Snow looked at her daughter-in-law. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Startled and a bit uncomfortable with Snow's forwardness, Regina almost spit out her coffee. "How did you know?"

Snow laughed. "You know how Emma was a little lie detector? Well, it's a family trait to be able to read people." The two of them sat on the kitchen stools, Regina hoping that her mother-in-law would not want to know the details.

"So how do you think Henry will react when you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" They both heard the sleepy voice come from the bottom of the staircase. Regina stood to greet her son. She looked into his eyes—the same eyes that she shared with Emma. Her guilt swept over her again as she feared telling him. But Snow was right. He needed to know.

"Henry, you know I loved your mother very much," she began, believing it would be the most appropriate way to start. "It's been three years…a very tough and lonely three years."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Henry," Regina sighed, "it's not easy for me to tell you this. But recently, I've found someone who makes me less lonely. It was tough, but I'm trying to move on."

"You're cheating on Ma?"

His words made it even harder. She was so surprised by this comment that she just blurted her response out.

"She's been dead for three years!"

Horror struck her instantly as she saw a light fade in her son's eyes. She welted up with tears.

"What I mean to say, Henry, is that I'm seeing someone."

Henry's eyebrows narrowed. "So you're just giving up?!"

"What do you mean, 'giving up'?"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He was so angry that it came flying out. "Emma's still alive!" Unable to explain further because of his anger, he stormed out of the room and ran out of the apartment. Regina slumped to the floor, struck down by a whirlwind of emotion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Not the best update, but you get to see Regina's reaction to Henry's claim that Emma is alive. **

**On a separate note, I have a new fic up. It's called "This Remarkable Ride"; I just posted the second chapter. Feel free to check it out.**

* * *

Regina was still hunched up in a ball ten minutes after her son left. Snow dumped the coffees and fixed two hot chocolates. Charming came out with Ellie on his hip. He looked down to the floor and then back to Snow.

"What happened?" he asked, but Snow shook her head and smacked him on the shoulder to say it was not worth bringing up.

"My son believes I'm a horrible human being."

David grinned from behind the counter, tempted to make a joke about her being the Evil Queen, but Snow smacked him again.

"Don't you even dare," she whispered, taking Ellie from him. Ellie leaped from out of Snow's arms to crawl up beside her mom.

"I don't think you're horrabllee, Moma," she said, snuggling onto Regina's lap.

"Aw, thank you, baby," she said, stroking her little girl's hair.

"And I'm sure Henry doesn't think so either, Regina," Snow said, reaching down to hand her some hot chocolate.

"Yeah, okay Snow," she said, not touching the cup. "My son is just convinced that Emma is still alive and that I've cheated on her with a relative stranger."

"I'm sure he just…," Snow started, but had trouble finishing, as the situation was bleak. Charming interjected. "He's just upset, that's all." He sat down on the floor with the rest of his family. "He misses her so much and doesn't want to think about someone taking her place."

"No one," Regina said sternly, "will ever take Emma's place."

"I know that," David answered, "And Henry does too. He's just upset. I can go talk to him."

Snow and Regina nodded, so David grabbed his jacket and headed out in search of his grandson.

* * *

David found himself at the cemetery after checking a few places in town. He saw that someone had opened the door to the Mills crypt and figured he'd find Henry down there. As he walked down the stone steps, he saw Henry staring at the most recent stone.

He looked down at Henry, and then to the plaque that read his daughter's name. It was a bit surreal still to see her name written in the stone. It felt like a joke or prank that someone had pulled. But he was the one who went with Regina when they selected the stone for her memorial. He knew it was real.

"I'm sorry, Henry," David said, sitting down next to his grandson. Henry didn't respond. "I know this is rough, but you know that this guy isn't going to replace Emma, right?"

"How can he when she's still alive!" Henry cried out.

This was going to be harder than he imagined. The kid was still clinging onto fantasy. But David knew Henry was getting older. He could handle a logical dialogue. "Henry, I was at the scene. I saw your mom's car in flames."

Henry stood up, looking his grandfather in the eye. "Then you of all people know there was no body!"

The kid had a point. When he investigated the scene with Ruby, there were no signs of her remains. They'd concluded that she must have crawled into the woods, but when they searched, they only found her leather jacket.

"Henry, it was a pretty bad explosion," David tried to reason with him. But honestly, recalling the event made it hard to do so. There were some irrational details that went overlooked due to grief. Henry still wouldn't budge from his position. David sighed and looked to his grandson.

"Alright Henry," he said, taking a leap of faith, "if Emma didn't die in the accident, where is she?"

"Neverland," he answered.

"Neverland," David repeated. His grandson's location choice made sense considering his kidnapping. "And why is she there?"

"She's hiding from Peter Pan."

David allowed his grandson to explain the grandiose scenario. He listened to the part about pure magic, the villains and Pan. Henry did have a wild imagination. It would be entertaining if it wasn't so troubling. As Henry continued to explain the predicament, David checked his phone to see a text from Mary Margaret.

_Did you find Henry?_

_Yeah, I've got him. _ He answered.

_Good. Can you bring him to Archie's office? Regina's upset and thinks this is needed._

* * *

An hour later, the whole family found themselves sitting in Archie's office. Henry felt like he was being ambushed. He folded his arms as Archie timidly tried to rationalize.

"So, Henry," the cricket began, "you believe that Emma is really alive in the Enchanted Forrest?"

"Neverland," he corrected. "And I don't believe. I know. I saw her!"

"How is that, Henry?"

"I used the necklace that Mr. Gold gave me when I was using the Netherworld to communicate with Aurora. My mom and I were able to do that and meet up in Neverland."

Regina shook her head, muttering that this was ridiculous. She was angry that Henry would go to such lengths to fight her on moving on. But Snow patted her on the leg and told her to just listen.

"So you've been dream communicating with Emma?" Archie clarified.

"Yes," he nodded, "And she's with Hook trying to figure out how to defeat Peter Pan." Henry looked back to his angry mother. "She's trying to come back to you, Mom. She told me to tell you she loves you."

Regina lost her cool at this point. She slapped her son across the face. Instantly, she burst into tears. "You are sick, Henry! Using your mother's death in such a way. Manipulating my love for your mother to get your way? I know I didn't raise you this way." She walked out of the room.

After some silence, Archie moved to Snow. "Mary Margaret, you said that Henry has been sleeping more often?"

"Yes," she nodded, "he takes naps and sleeps later."

"I see," Archie said, "well, what has me concerned is that these are classic signs of depression. It's understandable, given what this family has been through." Archie paused to readjust his glasses. "What has me worried is the delusion aspect. I've already discussed this with Regina, and we agree that medication should be the route we take."

"No way!" Henry cried out. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Henry," Archie tried to calm him down, "It's nothing super strong. I'm just putting you on a mild anti-psychotic to help with the depression and delusions."

"Anti-psychotic?!" he cried out, "You think I'm crazy?!" The boy looked desperately for someone to believe him. He looked to David.

Throughout the meeting, David had remained silent. The more he heard, the more he began to question if dismissing Henry was the right thing. After all, crazier things have happened in Storybrooke. And Henry was the only one who knew he was supposed to be with Mary Margaret. But could this all be true? Could Emma really be alive?

* * *

As Regina and Snow took a sleeping Ellie back into the mansion, David hung back with Henry. Henry flung the bag with his new pills into the bushes. Instead of scolding him, Charming laughed.

"I'm more of a naturalist myself as well," he said.

Henry sat with him on the steps. He looked into David's eyes. "You're starting to believe me, aren't you?"

David sighed. "Let's just say I haven't completely made up my mind yet."

Henry thought for a moment. He suddenly remembered that David too had been under a sleeping curse. "I can prove it to you, you know…"

"Oh yeah," David said, more intrigued than patronizingly, "How?"

"Come to the Netherworld with me," he said, taking the necklace off. "Here, tonight, put this on before bed. I'll meet you there. I need to go ahead and talk to my mom first."

After a long pause, David nodded. "Alright."

Henry smiled and got up to go into the house.

"Henry?"

"Yeah?" Henry replied, turning back to Charming.

"If this…if this is true," he said, taking his grandson's hand, "if Emma is alive, I'll stop at nothing to bring her home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's chapter 9 :)**

* * *

Emma scanned the maps that Hook had given her to look over. They were intent on finding any place that Pan may be lurking. But to Emma, these maps were gibberish, especially on no sleep.

"And what does this symbol mean?" she asked him, pointing to what looked like a dragon.

Hook leaned over her shoulder, his head almost brushing against hers. "That? I told you last night…that's a water serpent."

"Huh," she said, continuing to scan the map. "And this one?"

Hook ripped the map away from her. "Swan, you're exhausted. You need some sleep."

"What I need is to get back to my wife and children."

"What you need," he said as he massaged her shoulders with the back end of his hook, "is to relax."

Just as Emma was about to moan in pleasure from the release of a knot, they heard a knock on the door.

"Permission to come aboard?" Henry asked when Hook answered.

"Permission granted, lad."

He lowered his head as he walked into the room. He reached for Emma's beer on the table but she swatted him away. "Nice try, kid, but the drinking age is the same here." She looked at her sullen son. "What's wrong, Henry?"

"Everything," he answered.

"It can't all be that bad, mate?" Hook tried to console the boy.

There was no easy way to tell her. Henry looked up to Emma. "Mom's seeing someone."

Emma didn't say anything for the longest time. She was processing it. She started to think. Someone else was holding Regina. Kissing her wife. Sleeping with her.

"Fuck." That was all she could say. "Fucking….fuck."

"I didn't want to tell you, but I thought you should know."

"It has been three years, Swan," Hook tried to rationalize. But Emma just glared at him.

"There is good news though I guess," Henry switched the subject. "David's starting to believe me. I thought I could bring him here…"

"That's cool, kid, but at this point, that won't really help."

"Of course it will," Henry answered. "They think I'm crazy. But if David can help me convince them, then Mom will have no choice but to believe me. And she can help you."

"That'll just complicate matters, lad," Hook interjected, "We still haven't figured out where Pan is. And until we do, Emma shouldn't leave."

"Well, how do we find him?" Henry asked.

"That's what the maps are for," Emma answered.

"Seems impossible to find him that way."

"Well, it's what we got right now."

The three of them scratched their heads, trying to think of a plan. Henry and Emma felt useless to the matter. Neither of them weren't particularly familiar with magic or Neverland. Henry, though, finally thought of an untapped resource.

"You guys have been asking people around here, right?" he said, "But what if someone in Storybrooke knows where he is?"

"Doubtful, lad," Hook said, "They don't call him the Shadow for nothing."

"But it's worth a shot, right?"

"Sure, why not, kid," Emma said. Hook could sense that Emma's demeanor had shifted. For three years, he'd seen her everyday wake at the crack of dawn to try and get back to her wife. But not, he looked at the blonde and saw no light of resilience. She was just keeping appearances for Henry.

But Henry was optimistic. He was excited, believing they had found a new method. He would surely find a way to reunite his family. He rushed back toward the door.

"I'll be back tonight!" he shouted with excitement, "Until then, I'll ask around!"

As soon as Henry left, Emma collapsed into a ball. She began to cry. Hook rubbed her back, wishing he could help. She reached to grab his hand and held it against her shoulder as she wept. Her wife was now in the arms of someone else because Regina believed she was dead. Hook held her tightly and Emma turned in to face him. She needed to feel comfort. She hadn't felt anything for three years. But now that Regina had found a new love, she saw no reason to hold back. Emma touched Hook's face and slowly reached up to kiss him. He broke away from her lips.

"No," he whispered. "I won't let you do this to yourself."

She cried harder into his chest and Hook just held her tight.

* * *

Try as she may, Regina could not get into her work that afternoon. Instead of finalizing the contracting plans or settling on which key card system they would be using, she found herself taking breaks to look up numbers for therapists, grief counseling group sessions, and different medication options for Henry. She thought that Archie had been helping, but in light of the new development that her son was now convinced that her late wife was alive and well, she had no other choice than to reconsider his treatment plan.

"Peter fucking Pan," she snarled to herself, "as if this town could get any crazier."

"Peter Pan?" Dorian asked upon entry to the Mayor's office, "What did he ever do to you?"

Regina tried to smile at him, knowing he sensed that was stressed and was trying to make her laugh. "Well, according to my son," she said, rubbing the side of her forehead, "he's plotting to take action against my wife."

She saw Dorian tilt his head and raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes, that's right, my alive and well wife."

"Emma? Henry thinks Emma is alive?"

"I wish I could say no."

Dorian came to her side and gave her a hug. Regina buried her head in his shoulders. "Dorian, don't ever have children," she cried, "they're enough to drive you insane."

"Oh, come now," he hushed her and rubbed her back, "Henry just has a vivid imagination." Regina let out a big 'uh huh' as he continued to soothe her. They broke from the embrace and Regina went back to her desk to show him the pages of notes she'd taken on childhood psychosis. But he didn't seem interested.

Dorian instead let out a short chuckle. "So where exactly does Henry believe Emma is?"

"Oh, that's the best part," she sighed, throwing the papers in a pile. "He thinks my wife is in Neverland."

* * *

Ellie giggled wildly and waved her legs up in the air as Snow came to get her from her crib at their apartment. She had a big smile that was so contagious, Mary Margaret found herself grinning at her granddaughter.

"Hi there, baby girl," she said, picking her up, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Flammesss and big red blankies!" Ellie cried in delight, making Snow laugh.

"Oh Ellie, you say the craziest things sometimes."

As Snow carried little Ellie into the kitchen to get her some juice, she heard David come in. The stress of the day vanished when he looked at her holding their granddaughter. Having Ellie around was like getting the moments they had missed with Emma.

"Crazy day, huh?" Snow asked, putting Ellie down in her play pen.

"You're telling me."

Snow, now moving about the kitchen to pull out ingredients for dinner, had figured that was the end of that conversation. But David lingered on the thought. He froze, unable to immediately find the right words to use. Finally, when Snow began trimming the chicken, he began.

"I don't think medicating Henry is right."

She cut a long strip of fat and threw it to the side of the cutting board. "I mean, I don't either, but it's really Regina's call."

"No," David continued, coming closer into the kitchen, "I mean, I don't necessarily think Henry's delusional."

Snow went to the fridge to pull out fresh tomato. "Then what exactly are you saying?"

He paused for a moment, sighing a bit. He handed Mary Margaret a new chopping knife. "I'm saying I haven't dismissed Henry's beliefs."

Snow looked up from the chopping board, almost missing the tomato with her last cut. She half expected David to have misspoken, but when she looked into his eyes, she knew he was serious.

"You mean you think there's a chance that Emma's alive?"

"I don't know," David said, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. "I do know that Henry believes she is. He says he can prove it."

"Henry says a lot of things."

"And they're usually true!"

Snow looked up at him again, surprised that he was getting agitated by the topic. She knew in her heart that he was right. But the thought of her daughter being alive was not something she could handle. She couldn't allow herself to believe something only to feel the horrible let down. Snow began chopping rapidly at the tomatoes.

"Listen," David said, moving his hand over hers to calm the intensity of her blade, "if it hadn't been for Henry insisting that you and I were…"

Snow cut him off. "I know, David," she paused to take a deep breath, "I just…I'm afraid of losing her again."

"I know," he said, hugging her in a deep embrace. "I know. Just let me see about this, okay? I want to believe Henry."

She nodded and fell further into her Prince Charming's embrace. As she closed her eyes, she slid her hand slowly up against his chest, feeling his sturdiness and listened to his heart pound. She felt the pendant jut out from under his shirt and pinched it with her fingers. Opening her eyes, she reached below his shirt to pull out the dangling circular pendant. She smiled and instantly she knew. She knew her daughter was alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! To answer the question about how Snow knows Emma is alive: when she feels that Charming is wearing the necklace, she knows he believes. Therefore, she does as well...think of it more as one of those moments of pure faith. If that doesn't work for you, go with the notion that the Charmings know they will always find each other ;)**

**This chapter is rated M for sexy times (please don't hate me; it had to happen and you know it). Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Emma hadn't left her seat in the galley of the Jolly Rodger for hours. She was silent. But this time, she wasn't looking frantically over maps or papers. She had thrown them all to the corner of the room earlier that day. When Henry told her that Regina was with someone, she was tempted to burn everything and call it a day. It took some coaxing, but Hook got her to settle for tossing them aside.

She looked only at one thing on the table. It was a picture. Out of all of the pictures she had of Regina, this was her favorite. There were so many times Regina tried to rip it up, claiming it was a terrible photo. But that made Emma want it all the more. She touched her fingertips over the photo, tracing the rim of Regina's glasses. She smiled, remembering the night it was taken.

_The clicking of the keys on her laptop were driving Emma insane as all she could do was watch her lover type while they laid in bed. In the two months they'd been together, most of their nights had been consumed by their passion. But now, the two of them were beginning to adjust to simply being around each other. _

_"Don't they say that work should be left at the office?" Emma asked, mildly frustrated by the lack of attention._

_"Easy for you to say, Ms. Swan," Regina answered, eyes not moving from the screen, "I imagine you always leave the dartboard at the station."_

_"Very funny," Emma replied to the snarky remark. "So what are you working on anyway?"_

_Annoyed by the distraction, Regina lifted her glasses. "If you must know, Ms. Swan, I'm uploading photos from the Miner's Day Festival. I need to update the town website's photo album."_

_Emma looked down to the camera lying between them. She smiled and picked it up._

_"What are you doing, Ms. Swan?!" Regina asked as Emma snapped away._

_"Oh just taking some shots for our album," she answered._

_"Seriously, don't," Regina moaned. "I look awful right now."_

_Emma tackled her lover with a kiss, forcing Regina to shut her laptop. The blonde was impatient and childish. She didn't stop even though Regina swatted her and yelled her name in anger. But she eventually gave into the kisses._

_"Fine, you want pictures?" she said, wrestling with Emma for the camera, "You'll have pictures."_

_The two of them spent the next several hours fighting with each other for an opportunity at the camera. Clothes came off little by little and shots were taken to document the whole process. Before long, the camera slipped from Regina's hand as Emma mounted her, pulling the covers over them both. _

When he came down to the galley, Hook saw her in the same place as when he left her. She shook his head and went over to grab the picture from her.

"Really Swan?" he asked as she tried to grab it back. "How many hours are you going to waste away looking at this damn thing?"

"It hasn't been long," Emma pleaded.

"I left you three hours ago, stone faced sober," he replied, "I've now been to the Lost Boys' party and I'm quite obliterated."

She nodded, acknowledging him being right as she saw him swagger a bit. "Good party?"

"Pretty decent," he answered. "Would have been better if you were there." There was a long pause after he said this. He regretted it, wondering if he had made his position an awkward one for her to take. "You know, we could go back."

"Hook," Emma said to him, bringing herself to her feet. She moved over and slowly put her arms on his shoulders, steadying his balance. His eyes met hers as she held him upright. "Why?"

"Why what, Swan?"

"Why," she paused, "Why did you want to help me?" Emma had wanted to ask him this for the better part of the last three years. But she didn't need him to answer. They both knew. He lifted his hand to push the hair back from her face. Knowing he wouldn't do it any other time but now, he leaned in and kissed her. Feeling his warm lips on hers, Emma pushed back into their embrace. She moved her hands up and down his back as they moved closer together. Their kisses grew in intensity as they moved together toward his chambers. A fierce desire ran through Emma's body with a ravaging speed. Hook pulled her on top of him as they crashed on his bed. She lifted her tank top with him and then went to unbuckle his pants.

They were both ready, her wetness almost making it through to her jeans and his bulge showing through his pants. Hook slipped his hand down Emma's panties and she smiled into a deep moan as he gently pushed against her opening. She moved her hand to his, pushing him to take her underwear off. Hook did, throwing them to the ground and clutched her breast. She couldn't contain herself anymore as he kissed her up and down. She began to move her hips anxiously against him.

"Fuck me, Captain," Emma whispered in his ear.

"As you wish, Love."

After moving his own undergarments to the floor, Hook gripped Emma's hips and squeezed, feeling her delicate curves. He lifted her and as he placed her down, she felt him inside her. She held on tightly to him, feeling his muscular chest as he moved in and out of her. Never had she felt as alive as in this moment. She begged him to fuck her harder and he did, until she wanted to scream in pleasure. They both came repeatedly, but nothing stopped them from wanting more.

* * *

Regina drove home after what she hoped would be her last late night for awhile. She'd hired the dwarves to build the wall, filed the correct documents with the state, and most importantly, found a spell that would work. Just as she headed passed the clock tower, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Mrs. Swan-Mills?" the voice asked._

"Yes, this is she," Regina answered, "Who may I ask is calling?"

_"This is Ana with SecurityFirst. We've received an alert that your alarm at the Main Street location in Storybrooke Maine has been activated."_

Great. Just what she needed to deal with on little sleep.

_"We've already alerted the local police. They're on their way to investigate."_

Regina sighed as she turned her car around. "Thank you, Ana."

As she pulled back into her parking space, she saw David was already there in the cruiser. She got out of the car and put her hands to her ears, as the alarm was still going off.

"I checked all the entrances," David said as he walked up to her, "so far, no sign of a forceful entry."

He followed her into the office as she entered the security code, silencing the alarm. Regina flicked on the lights, expecting to see messed up papers or open drawers. But she was surprised to see nothing was out of place. Everything was exactly where she had left it.

"How long ago did you leave the office?" David asked.

"No more than twenty minutes ago."

"And is everything here?"

"Seems that way," she said slowly, as she scanned the room to be sure.

"This ever happen before?" he asked.

Regina chuckled with the memory. "Once. Years ago," she turned to him with a smile, "Emma broke in with Sidney Glass before we began dating. I caught them even though Emma insisted she was just responding."

David nodded with a laugh. "Nothing recent though?"

"No."

"Huh," he scratched his head, "well, take a few days to look over the office. If anything is missing or out of place, let me know."

"Will do."

After locking up again, Regina walked out behind David to her car. Before putting her key in the ignition of her Mercedes, she whipped out her phone. Scrolling through the contacts, she tapped Dorian's name. She wasn't quite sure why, but she needed comfort—she needed to feel safe. But after several rings, it was clear that he wasn't picking up.

* * *

The cool salty air ripped through the valley that lay on the shore. The hills, lit by the man-made fire pits and fairies alike, seemed to come alive as the flames danced against the coming wind. While the joyous bellows of the partying boys still echoed through the island as always, the flamingoes fleeing the oasis of the lagoon signaled a different tale—a storm was on the horizon.

From the hill closest to the shore, a shadow observed the rippling waters. He watched as the stars grew hidden by dark clouds. A smile emerged on his face, knowing the weather would only be his ally tonight. He looked closer at the docked ship, remembering a particular foe who had taken a liking to a certain swan. He gripped the piece of paper in his hands with pleasure. He had found his treasure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Have no fear; I am a SwanQueen shipper and it will be end game. That doesn't mean there won't be trials and tribulations; every relationship has them. Stick with me, for it will be a long, bumpy road, but full of angst, drama, and good reading. For now, enjoy chapter 11! :)**

* * *

Emma opened her eyes slowly upon hearing the rain crash against the wooden planks of the ship. She turned to her side only to quickly jump back to avoid being stabbed with the hook that was resting on the pillow. She laughed to herself and then looked over to the clock.

"Shit," she said out loud, and then began to shake Hook. "Killian, wake up! Henry will be here any minute!"

"Whasssthaaat, love?"

She slapped his face a bit, to which he snarled and turned over.

"I'm serious! He cannot see us like…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

_"Hey Ma, it's me! Gramps is here too! Open up!"_

"Shit." She turned back to Hook. "Put on your pants and meet me out there." She heard him mumbling something as she went to go get her son and father.

As she opened the door, her eyes instantly caught David's. He stood in awe for a moment, allowing the truth to sink in. She was real. Henry had been right. He scrunched his eyebrows a bit and lifted his hand to her cheek. As he brushed her face, Emma smiled at her father.

"It's really you, Emma."

Emma nodded and embraced her father in a hug. She laughed as he continued to pat her back, still allowing himself to feel that his daughter was really standing before him. As they broke the embrace, he smiled.

"I found you."

Emma choked up a bit and then laughed hard. "Oh, don't give me that charming 'I will always find you' crap." She gestured for her son and father to come aboard.

As they went down to the galley, Hook emerged, buttoning up his pants. The four of them sat down at the table. David couldn't help but notice the closeness between his daughter and the captain. As if on cue, Emma saw him cock his head a bit at the sight and carefully scooted a few inches further away from Killian.

"So, Henry was right after all."

"Yeah, I was able to reach him through the Nether world," Emma explained.

"Right," David nodded as he ruffled the hair on Henry's head. "So who is it that's after you?"

"Peter Pan," Hook, Henry, and Emma answered in unison.

"Right," David scratched his head, "I thought he was…not to put it in laymen's terms, but…good…?"

"Pan's a little snot nosed twa…" Hook shot out, but Emma grabbed his arm, preventing him from finishing. "Hey, my kid's here."

Hook took his arm back and grumbled a bit. "The story you know is all wrong. Pan's a deranged little person who makes friends with powerful people."

"He's after Emma because something about her having pure magic, is that right?" David asked.

"Yes, well, not him," Hook answered, "He's just the henchman. It's really the entire ring of villains."

"Wait," David scratched his head again, "if Pan is the one being sent, why would you take Emma to Neverland? Isn't that a bit risky?"

"It's the last place he'd look," Emma answered.

"Uh huh," David nodded, "So, it's been three years. Is your plan really just to keep pretending you're dead and wait things out?"

Emma felt the anger that David was trying to conceal. "Dad, it's really not like that." She paused and moved over to the pile of maps she had thrown to the side of the room hours before. "You see, Hook and I have been trying to find Pan. The thing is, no one has seen or heard from him."

"And he's not exactly an easy to spot kind of lad," Hook added in, "unless he has his shirt off, that is."

"His shirt off?!" Henry questioned.

"Yeah," Hook chucked a bit, raising his Hook. "During a duel with the little imp, I managed to dig in my hook to his back," he said, smiling as he turned his wrist, imitating the jab. "Left a nice little scar in the shape of a J."

"Well, I doubt we'll see him topless," Emma remarked. "Only the Lost Boys run around without shirts."

Switching the subject, David turned toward Hook. "Hook, have you thought of infiltrating the meetings with the villain's league or whatever they go by?"

"Two years ago, shortly after Emma went into hiding," Hook answered, "No answers there. If I went again, it'd be suspicious as I haven't been in a long time. And of course they're well aware that Emma hasn't been caught. After I helped you lot back when Henry was kidnapped, I fear I'd stand out as an ally."

Henry, who had remained quiet for most of the conversation, finally voiced his idea. "Well, now that we know you're here, don't you think it's time we tell Mom that you're alive?"

Emma's heart broke at the thought. It was enough that she had to break up with her wife, but she feared seeing the look on Regina's face when she found out she had been alive all along. But David interrupted her thoughts.

"I couldn't agree more, Em," he said, "Maybe Regina will have an idea for what to do."

"They're right, love," Hook added, "We should send word."

Emma nodded, despite her fear.

David put the plan on the table. "Alright, Henry and I will tell Snow and Regina as soon as we get back. Meanwhile, Hook, maybe you can get in touch with someone who attends the meetings? Do a little fishing?"

"Maleficent might talk," Hook answered.

"Good, sound like a plan?"

"No!" Henry cried, reaching out for Emma, "I want to stay with you!"

"Kid," Emma said, rubbing his hand, "It's only for a little longer."

"But I miss you so much. I could protect you while Hook's away!"

"Little guy's got a point," Hook said, "Wouldn't want you alone now."

"Fine," Emma gave in. As David got up to head back to Storybrooke, Emma called him back, "Dad?"

"Yes, Em?"

She gave him a hopeful glance. "When you tell them…Mary Margaret and Regina…make sure they understand I never meant to hurt them."

David nodded and sighed. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Regina sat by the window in the Charming's apartment and watched as the rain drops trickled down the pane. She rested her arm on the sill and allowed it to bear the weight of her chin. She looked outward, as if she was waiting for someone. Dorian's absence, though short, reminded her of how much she missed her wife. With him gone, her loneliness had returned. Not only this, but her son hated her once again. No matter how crazy his beliefs were, in his eyes, she had betrayed Emma. That was enough to make it feel real.

"Cocoa?" Snow asked, bringing in two hot mugs. Regina turned and took the cup.

"Henry will come around," Snow said, trying to console the woman, "He did the last time and he will again."

"I don't know, Snow, my life is just a mess."

"Don't say that," she argued, "Things are looking up. The press for the new town barrier has been positive…"

Regina just raised her eyebrows.

"Oh come on," Snow nudged her, "At least there's not an angry mob outside your door trying to kill you anymore!"

Both women laughed. It was needed. Regina loved that she and Snow had reached the point where they could joke about that sort of thing.

"I just wish Henry could..," Regina paused, trying to get out the words, "…accept that Emma's gone…and that I'm finally trying to move on."

"He will," Snow tried to reassure her, even though she herself felt differently about Emma's status, "he just needs time."

"Yeah, well," Regina sighed, "not like it matters. I'm pretty sure me telling Dorian about Henry's beliefs about Emma scared him off. He hasn't answered my calls."

Just as Snow was about to add another line of reassurance, they heard a commotion from the master bedroom. The rustling was shortly followed by David who practically ran into the living room. He had a smile so wide on his face that the room seemed to glow when he entered.

"David, what is it?" Snow asked.

"She's alive. Emma…she really is alive."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I know that some of you are frustrated with Emma's actions. Further, I know that some of you find it difficult to see how this can be a Swan Queen end game, given her indiscretions. First off, there will be an entire sequel dedicated to Emma's lying and Regina's reactions. Emma will feel consequences. If they can work through it, it won't be easy or even consistent, but it will be angsty and true to the nature of relationships that have trials and tribulations. I wanted to give SwanQueen this sense of realism. But, we still have a few chapters left of this part, so hang tight with me as we watch Regina save her cheating, lying wife. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

The evening storm had broken, but the sound of rushing water echoed through the lagoon. The sound was accompanied by the splashing of fins and the giggling of the girls. As Hook moved through the brush, he heard the mermaids singing their tantalizing song. He tried to block the noise out.

"She had better be here," he grumbled.

"Looking for me?" a voice came from behind him. He turned to see the blonde wearing a purple island dress. Her hair, now straightened, flowed just passed her shoulders.

"Well, if I may say, Neverland does you wonders, dear."

Maleficent ran her fingers through her hair. "What can I say? I feel more relaxed in a land without any dumb princesses."

The two of them sat on one of the nearby rocks. Maleficent found herself eyeing Hook, top to bottom. She swore the captain had been doing the same.

"So, I haven't seen you at the council meetings in ages," she said.

He choked a bit. "I've been so busy," Hook paused for a moment, realizing his opportunity, "I was hoping you could catch me up on what I've missed, love."

Maleficent laughed, placing her hand on Hook's thigh. "Oh you know, the usual. We're always reviewing people's proposals for curses."

Was she intentionally skating the issue, he wondered. The captain simply nodded along. "What about the business objectives?"

"Which ones?"

"Oh, you know, the one concerning pure magic. Now, who was heading that? Was it Ursula? No…Jafar?"

"Peter," Maleficent interjected, "Peter Pan was handling that."

"Has he found what we were looking for?"

"Not yet," she answered, "he's searched many lands. Word is he's recently been in Storybrooke."

"But the Swan girl, she's dead!" Hook yelled out.

"Yes," Maleficent smiled, "but her daughter isn't."

An unexpected fear shot through Hook's bones. Emma talked about how Regina had been pregnant when she left. She was desperate to know about her child. Hook, wanting to please the woman he adored, had made several treks to Storybrooke to get information on Ellie. He was pleased to tell Emma that she was a miniature version of her. He had watched as Regina strolled her downtown. He'd seen her play in the park. He heard her laugh. And as he retold his days in Storybrooke to Emma, his heart grew with a distant love for the child. His heart would break if anything happened to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, darling," Maleficent smiled wide, "When Pan attended the funeral of our dearly departed Ms. Swan, he took notice of her very pregnant wife. Knowing the two were true loves, he knew that little bun in the oven was a jackpot."

Hook's anger was difficult to conceal. His face began to sweat. "Has he hurt the girl?"

"Oh not yet," she answered, "but he is getting quite close to mommy dearest. All a part of Pan's plan. Or should I say Dorian Giles."

"He can't hurt the girl," Hook pleaded. But Maleficent only responded with devious laughter.

"Oh Killian Jones, your soft spot is showing," she cried, "as if it wasn't obvious that you'd be upset over the plan to kidnap your stowaway's daughter."

"My stowaway?"

"Killian, we all know you've been harboring Emma Swan," Maleficent said plainly, laughter and glee vanishing from her face. "Pan was furious. But when he developed the plan to woo Regina and steal her daughter, he thought the irony of the turnout would be a pleasant surprise for you."

"He can't hurt Ellie," Hook cried out again. But it was no use. Maleficent's eyes glowed just before her purple dress ripped, her size growing as he scales came in. The captain found himself quickly trapped by the tale of a dragon.

* * *

_"She's alive. Emma…she really is alive."_

The words rang through Regina's head slowly. Everything else in the room became a blur. She heard Snow and David talking, but their voices were nothing but echoing murmurs to her. She couldn't make out what they were saying. The sound of her racing heart beat louder than any words they could say.

"Regina!" Snow called her back into the moment.

"Where is she?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"She's in Neverland with Hook. They've been hiding out there for three years."

"But what about the accident?" Snow pleaded. "Her car went up in flames."

"They staged it. Apparently, they needed to be sure that Pan thought she was gone."

"Pan?" Regina asked, "As in Peter Pan? What does he want with Emma?"

Regina and Snow listened carefully as David told them the story. While David explained the pure magic, Pan's plot and everything else, Regina couldn't help but become angry. Emma had lied to her all because she was in trouble. She could have come to her. Did she not trust her to protect their family? Instead, she went to Hook—a man who once teamed up with Cora against them all.

"Well, what do we do to save her?" Snow eagerly asked, looking to Regina.

"I'm not so sure I'm in the mood to save my lying wife."

Snow looked to David and he shrugged. They both knew Regina had every right to be mad.

"Hey," Snow patted her on the leg, "Come on now, you know you'd never give up on her." Regina looked to Snow with a tear in her eye. Snow smiled and winked. "Save her. You'll have plenty of time to punish her for lying when we get her back."

"Punish her?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Quite honestly, I don't care enough. But Henry doesn't deserve to suffer anymore. I'm doing this for him."

They both nodded in agreement. David interrupted. "Henry should be waking up now. Hook was only going to see Maleficent."

"David, why don't you go wake him and Regina and I will put on the tea," Snow said, "We'll need some for the planning."

"Fuck the tea, dear. Where do you keep your liquor?"

The women moved about the kitchen gathering supplies for the planning phase. Snow grabbed some cookies and began rattling off the items that would be useful for their mission, such as her bow and arrow and David's sword. Regina simply nodded her head and refilled her glass with much needed scotch. Snow's rambling had only ceased when they heard David hurry down the stairs.

There was worry in his eyes. "He's not waking up," he finally let out.

"He is a heavy sleeper," Snow said, as she took a bite of a cookie, "did you try shaking him?"

"No, Snow," he moved closer to them, "you don't get it, it's as if…"

"He _can't_ wake up," Regina finished his sentence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the awesome, detailed reviews! Yes; Regina has been fucking Pan. Yes; he was fucking her just to get Ellie. Yes; Emma fucked up hardcore and will begin to think about what an asshole she is in this chapter. All good stuff on the way. Enjoy chapter 13 :)**

* * *

The storm had picked up once more. Thunder could be heard every few minutes and the cabin now echoed with the sound of falling water. The only light present in the galley came from the backlight of Henry's phone.

"See," he said, showing off pictures of Ellie, "she looks just like you."

"She really does, doesn't she?"

Henry beamed in delight. "She'll be so excited to meet you. I made sure I told her all about you. She knows your voice and everything."

As Emma listened to her son go on about their family and the future, she couldn't help but worry that these dreams were fantasy. Henry only saw the thrill of the adventure his mother had been on and the fact that his family would be united once more. He didn't see the finer details of the betrayal of intimacy and trust involved in partners. He knew nothing of the complexities of faith and choices within a partnership. Emma opened her mouth a few times, tempted to interrupt him with a nudge toward the likely reality of the next months, if not, years. But she didn't have the heart to ruin his momentary happiness.

Instead, she allowed him to go on and even indulged the ideas for a short time. It would be nice to feel her wife's loving embrace, to smell her skin, to wake up to her in the morning. It would be wonderful to go back to having a family, raising Henry and Ellie, and maybe others. She could leave Neverland and never think again about this boat, Peter Pan, or even Hook. She could leave that night in the past.

Her fantasy was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Must be Hook," she said, getting up to answer the door, "that was awful quick."

But as Emma opened the door to the cabin, it wasn't Hook standing before her. Instead, it was a young looking man with sandy hair. He stood just outside the threshold with almost a weightless stance.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for the Captain," he said, a growing smile on his face.

* * *

"Is it a curse?"

David and Snow stood by Henry's bedside as Regina examined him closely. She felt for his pulse, felt his head, and even sniffed a bit to try and detect the use of magic. She pushed the hair away from his forehead lovingly.

"It's not a sleeping curse, but there's some sort of magic at play here," she said.

"Well, can you fix it?" David asked impatiently. To this, Regina squinted her eyes. In her old days, she would have been quick to dismiss him with some snotty comment on his stupidity. But she didn't have time or the desire to do so.

"I can't fix it if I don't know what it is," she said, "but I suspect it's some magic being done to keep him in Neverland."

"So, it'd be fair to guess that someone," Snow began, "most likely Pan, is aware of their presence and is holding them captive..?"

Regina smiled. Snow was clever. "It seems the most logical explanation to me."

"We need to act fast then," David said.

"I agree," Regina answered, "but we can't all go with the necklace."

"We'll find a portal then?" Snow suggested.

Regina shook her head. "We don't have enough time. I won't waste another minute knowing that my son and…," she paused for a moment, "…my wife are in danger." She gestured for Charming to give her the necklace. As he did, Snow interrupted.

"But Regina!" she cried, "You've never been cursed! You won't know how to navigate through the Netherworld."

Snow had a valid point. But Charming, knowing there was no arguing with a determined queen, came up with a suggestion.

"Maybe if we can talk you through it…?"

"How can we communicate through worlds?" Snow asked.

They all thought for a moment or two. Regina began to smile. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

_"Momma Swan, come in Momma Swan!"_

_Emma laughed when she heard the muffled voice come through the receiving end of the walkie-talkie. She put her book down next to her on the bed and reached over to the nightstand to pick up the device._

_"This is Momma Swan. Do you read me, Little Prince?" _

_"Loud and clear," Henry said into the receiver. "Your location, Momma Swan?"_

_Emma laughed again at the absurdity of the situation, but indulged her son. "In the master bedroom. Why do you ask?"_

_He ignored her question. "Is Queen Waddles in there with you?"_

_Emma shook her head. "No, your mom's not here."_

_"Damn, that means she's probably still downstairs."_

_"Henry," Emma finally said in frustration, "why do you want to know where she is? What are you up to?"_

_There was a short pause before he continued. "I wanted to grab a cookie from our secret stash, but I can't risk her seeing me and finding its location."_

_Emma laughed harder this time. As of two months prior, when her wife was only five months along, she and Henry realized that if they wanted to ever have snacks during Regina's pregnancy, they'd have to make a stockpile. Emma did feel guilty on occasion when Regina would ask if they had cookies, and she'd say no, knowing full well that there were some in the laundry room for her and Henry. But the guilt subsided, as she went out nearly every night at three in the morning to attend to one of her wife's cravings. _

_"I'll go grab us some, yeah?" Emma said into the walkie-talkie. But just as she got up from the bed, she heard Henry's eager response._

_"Abort mission! I repeat, abort mission! Captain Waddles headed your way!"_

_Emma quickly shoved the device under her pillow and jumped onto the bed. She froze in an awkward sitting position when Regina waddled into the room, one hand on her stomach. _

_"Honey, have you seen my briefcase?" Regina asked as she came toward the bed. She took note of a rigid Emma, who had her hands folded on her lap. Her thumbs were twitching._

_"What are you hiding?" she asked, knowing her wife's behavior when something was up._

_"Baby, what are you talking about?" Emma said, taking Regina's hands in hers, pulling her closer and kissing her belly, slowly moving up toward her neck. _

_Regina pulled away, smirking. She also knew that Emma's quickest defense was physical intimacy. Emma always tried to kiss away problems._

_"Emma Swan-Mills, you will tell me what you are hiding!"_

_"I'm not hiding anything," Emma answered, pushing herself closer back toward the pillow that was concealing the walkie-talkie. _

_Regina raised her eyebrow and then continued to rub her stomach. "You know, with this load," she said, referring to her pregnant belly, "I'll wager that I'm fairly heavy…"_

_Emma laughed as Regina lifted one leg up and placed her knee between Emma's legs. "I will crush you if you don't tell me." She pushed her large stomach on top of Emma, causing her to move over. Instantly, Regina lifted the pillow to find the device._

_"Really?" she said, holding the walkie-talkie in Emma's face. "This is what you were hiding?"_

_Emma grinned much like the way Henry did when he was up to no good. "Can't compromise Operation Snack Time."_

_Regina rolled her eyes. "I swear sometimes I feel as though this baby will be my third child, not my second."_

* * *

"They're in one of these boxes," Regina said to Snow and David once they were inside her home office.

The three of them rapidly plunged into the various crates and containers in search of the walkie-talkies. Four months after Emma's funeral, just shortly after Regina had brought Ellie home from the hospital, she had decided to pack away Emma's things. It wasn't exactly by choice. But after naming her daughter, she made a promise to herself to not allow her mourning to filter into Ellie's childhood. To Ellie, Emma would only be the name of the woman whose DNA she shared. She would not be something to be sad over.

David had come across a box of old photographs while Snow had found Emma's clothing. It wasn't long before they came to a box marked 'Sheriff items'. Regina ripped the container open, finding Emma's badge and paperwork. Below some manila envelopes, she saw the walkie-talkies that had once belonged to Graham.

"I knew they were here somewhere," Regina said, as she tinkered with them to check if they were working.

Snow gave a confused look at Charming and then looked back to Regina. "So, I know that these things are good for like a mile," she began, "but how will they work between worlds?"

Regina smirked. "Magic of course," she said, as she waved her hands over them. "I've enchanted them to be capable of such ranges. You'll be able to guide me through the Netherworld."

In that moment, the three of them smiled. It was a rare occasion that Snow, Charming and Regina were all made happy by the same thing. But in this moment, they paused before returning to the apartment. They knew that they were close to saving Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Your thoughts, concerns, and suggestions mean a lot to me and help me to write a better story. For those of you still doubting that this is a SwanQueen fic and that they have true love...I understand where you're coming from. We're very used to seeing happy Emma and Regina who would both do anything for the other. At the same time, just because someone is your true love, it does not mean that relationship is immune to trials and tribulations. As Charming says, "True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for because once it is found, it cannot be replaced." Anyway, enjoy chapter 14 :)**

* * *

Droplets of rain that looked much like beads of sweat dripped from the disheveled and matted hair on his head as he stood outside the cabin. His green eyes beamed up at Emma's. They were the only part of him that looked warm. His shirt was so drenched that it had become transparent and Emma could see clearly the lines that connoted his small, but present pectorals.

"Come in," she said, as she headed in herself to grab the young man a towel.

"Thank you," he said, accepting the terry cloth fabric, "it's quite the storm out there."

"Yeah, the thunder practically rocked the ship," Emma said, turning her back from the man. She moved to the stove to put on a kettle of tea. Henry watched the man intently as he rubbed his hair in the towel. There was something about him that caused Henry to fixate on his every move.

Emma set up three mugs for their tea and leaned against the stove, waiting for the water to boil. "So you said you're looking for Hook?" Henry asked, "Is he expecting you?"

"Yes, I'm here for Hook," the young man said with a grin, "he has something of mine. I figured I'd drop in on him."

Emma held the handle of a mug as she poured the hot water on top of the teabag. "He should be back soon." Upon pouring the three teas, she brought them to the boys and joined them. As she sat across from their new guest, she noticed that the towel hadn't helped to soak up the water from his shirt.

"You know," she said, "I'm sure Hook wouldn't mind if you borrowed one of his shirts."

"Really," he said, shivering, "I'm quite fine." But his answer was only met by Emma getting up to get him a henley.

"Thanks," he said, reluctantly rolling off his soaking top, "it's refreshing to meet such kind people."

Emma began to sip her tea, but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. The young man had his back to her. He stood slightly bent over, folding up his old shirt before moving to Hook's. She looked closer as he then prepared to throw on the fresh shirt, placing it over his knee. There, just below his left shoulder blade was an unusual mark—it was without a doubt a scar in the shape of a J.

* * *

Upon collecting the walkie-talkies, Regina, Snow and David went back to the small apartment. The charming couple was uncertain how Regina would manage to save their daughter, let alone make it through the Netherworld. She had never been cursed, after all. But Regina felt determined. In her mind, there was no way Emma Swan was going to get off without accounting for her poor decision skills. Regina would burn through that Netherworld if it meant looking her wife in the eye.

"So just remember," David told her, as she lied down on the bed, "you're going to need to feel around for the heat of the room with flames."

"I got it, David," she assured him, as she sipped the concoction she had made. It was nothing potent—just something to lull her into the needed dreamlike state.

Snow and David looked nervously at their daughter-in-law, but she smiled to try and reassure them. She was the Evil Queen. She would be fine.

* * *

Regina woke to a dark room. She blinked her eyes several times, trying to adjust to her lack of light. But her ears instead guided her when she heard the crackling of the walkie-talkie.

_"Regina, are you there?" _Snow asked through the device.

She got up and reached for the receiver, feeling a bit groggy. "I'm here. It's dark."

_"There should be a torch maybe thirty-feet in front of you around a corner," _David said.

She moved slowly, just inching forward at first, adjusting to being unable to see. Surely enough, a small flicker came into her field of vision. She grabbed for the torch with great relief.

"Found it," Regina said into the device, "now what?"

_"At the end of the hall, the tiles of the floor will begin to get warm,"_ David said as Regina eagerly kept walking. _"Feel for the hottest one."_ Snow and David heard a muffled 'ouch' come from their end of the receiver.

"I think I'm right above the room," Regina said.

_"Okay, this will require some force,"_ David began, _"You need to break through the tile…"_

No sooner had he said it did he and Snow hear a blast roar though their walkie talkie. David looked alarmed that Regina could be so strong. Snow shook her head. "So much for quitting magic," she said.

Regina simply huffed into the receiver. She was certainly allowed to delve into her vice given the circumstances. She looked down to see the blazing red flames. "Here goes nothing," she said, and jumped down into the room.

* * *

Emma couldn't help but freeze upon seeing the scar. She simply stared at it as though she was caught in a trance. How could she have been so stupid to let a stranger in when Hook wasn't there? She shook her head as this kind of regretful thinking was useless now. Now, she needed to act.

"Mom?" Henry said, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Henry," she looked to her son. "Why don't you go to your cabin and read for awhile?"

"Don't feel like it," he said, not catching on. Emma widened her eyes and looked at Henry, then to the scar, and back to Henry.

"Henry…"

She watched as the light bulb went off in her son's head as he connected the dots. "Ohh, yeah," he said, stumbling when he got up, "sure thing."

As he scampered away, she sighed in small relief, knowing her son was slightly safer. But what about herself? She looked back over at the now clothed Pan, who was only smiling at her.

"You know," he said, scratching his chin, grinning eagerly, "he doesn't look much like you…"

"Really?" Emma gulped, stepping back as Pan moved toward her. He only laughed.

"Ellie now," his eyes twinkling as he said the girl's name, making Emma shutter. "Ellie looks _just_ like you."

* * *

As her feet hit the ground of the fiery room, the smell of the burning embers filled her. She looked around quickly in shock. She saw red, draping curtains on the back walls. Flames nearly towered her in stature and sheer force. And straight ahead, there was a certain vacancy, as if the room was missing a voice, calling her name, from that direction.

"I've been here before," Regina blurted out, not directly into her device.

_"But you've never been cursed,"_ Snow said,_ "have you?"_

Regina paused for a moment. No—no one had ever used magic to freeze her in some state of oblivion. No one had cursed her to be barren or turned her to an inanimate object. But for the passed three years, she believed that her wife—a woman who had taught her a love she never thought could exist—was dead. What is more is that for three years, every night without fail, she dreamed of this room. And in that vacant spot, standing before her, was her wife, calling to her. Was that not another sleeping curse in itself?

"In my dreams," Regina answered. She moved forward with a sense of urgency and certainty. She didn't need their direction anymore. She jumped over the flames to the other side of the room. As she steadied her hand on a door knob in the far corner, Regina took in a deep breath. She opened into a new realm—Neverland.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I know that regardless of whether or not you think Emma and Regina are now fucked in terms of SwanQueen, you are all eagerly awaiting their reunion...it's coming, I promise. But some good planning and Ellie craziness are in order first. So, that being said, enjoy chapter 15 :)**

* * *

And just like that, Regina was back on the misty shores of Neverland. It felt the same as it did those few years ago. As she trudged through the tide toward the ship, she thought of her days on the island. She remembered working side by side with Emma—someone she thought was a scar upon her life. She remembered feeling the warmth in the pit of her stomach for no apparent reason when the blonde would roll her eyes, or give a grin. She remembered kissing her in a moment that surprised them both. As she looked up at the Jolly Rodger, Regina remembered all the ways she fell in love with Emma.

She jumped back when she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her. Before she could conjure a fireball, she heard a voice.

"Mom!" Henry called as he jumped off the deck of the ship.

"Henry!" she reached to him and embraced him with a hug. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't…"

"It's okay, Mom," he said, cutting her off. Then he pulled back slightly from the embrace. "I know you didn't want to believe that…I mean," he paused, not sure how to express the complexity of their family's predicament. "…if it meant she was here…safe…all this time."

Regina looked into her son's eyes. She had never expected him to side with her. She was certain he'd run to Emma's defense, claiming that she was justified. But she had underestimated his appreciation for the gray areas of this matter.

"Where is she?" Regina asked, switching the subject.

"She's inside," he said, trying to stop her, as she was already preparing to board the ship. "But Mom, Pan's in there!"

Regina turned back to her son. "Peter Pan? As in that deranged lunatic who captured you?"

"Yeah," Henry confirmed. "But he's in human form—not shadow."

They'd never seen Peter Pan's true form when they rescued Henry. He was in a weakened state at the time, according to Tinkerbell, as thus could only lurk in shadow form. Regina supposed he has acquired new strength in the years she had built a family.

Regina didn't really have a plan. As Gold had warned, Pan was a formidable enemy when he was only in shadow form. She couldn't entirely fathom the extent of his power in full form. But she was not in a pensive mood; impulse and emotion were clouding her vision. She just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Do you have a plan?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Not exa…," she began to say before her gaze shifted to stare beyond HHenry. She put a finger to her lip, motioning for a necessary silence. Regina then stepped passed the boy toward the ship. Henry watched his mother as she took on an aggressive stance. He watched the sparks fly from her hands as she formed a ball of fire.

In a moment, she shot the ball up toward the deck of the ship at a shadowy figure. The figure jumped out of the way, falling backward and smacking its head on the planks.

"Jesus, love!" the shadow cried out, his diction identifying him as the pirate.

Regina and Henry ran quietly to the deck to help him up. Hook ruffled the hair on his head, checking for a bump.

"Well, why were you sneaking around the deck?" Regina asked as she looked him up and down. She raised her hand to dismiss her own question, as she had a better one to ask. "And why the hell are you covered in green slime?!"

"Ah," he chuckled, shaking some of the sticky liquid from his arm, "I had a run in with your old friend. Seems she finds pirates to be a tasty treat." He flicked up his Hook. "Good thing _I_ had the cutting utensil for this meal."

Regina didn't bother to laugh at his joke. She just stood, tapping her foot.

"Is he in there?" he finally asked. "Pan?"

"Now why else do you think we're out here and not in there?" Regina asked stiffly.

"Right," he said, looking down.

"What was your brilliant plan to save her?" Regina asked.

Hook riffled in his pocket for a moment. "Well, I hadn't exactly figured that all out," he said, pulling a vile from his jacket, "but I figured this would help."

"Is that..?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Hook smiled at Regina. "Pixie dust," they said at the same time.

There was a short silence while Hook eyed the vile preciously. Regina finally spoke. "So, she helped you?" she asked. "She came back for you?"

* * *

"Where's Momma?!" Ellie cried, stomping her feet in between David and Snow.

"Momma's taking care of some business, Sweetheart," Snow said as she patted her granddaughter on the head. "She'll be home when she's done."

She turned back to David, who handed her a much needed cup of coffee. "You think she'll get back okay?" David asked.

Snow glared at him, tilting her head to motion to Ellie, "David!"

"What?" he said back, "She's a smart kid. I bet she already knows what's up."

"Is Momma gonna bring me a pwesent?" Ellie asked.

David let out a laugh at this. "Ohh…Momma has a BIG surprise coming for you," he jested, until Snow slapped him in the shoulder.

"Seriously, Charming," she said, as she stirred her coffee, "I feel like we should be preparing or something."

"What do you want to do?" he asked, smugly, knowing that his wife was just nervous.

"Is it a kitty?" Ellie asked, interrupting them once more.

"I don't know," Snow answered David, "I just think maybe we should call some people…? Ruby and Belle? Maybe a small get together?"

"Itssa kitty!" Ellie giggled.

"Hah," David laughed, "I don't think it will be a ceremonious return. If anything, we should set up the guest room."

"When do I get my kitty?!" Ellie pleaded until her Grandpa picked her up.

"First of all, young lady," he said, skyrocketing her into the air to make her giggle, "you are not getting a kitty." He put her down on his knee as she grabbed at his face to play with it. "Second, your grandma and I are trying to talk about something important, so why don't you play in the other room?" He kissed her on the head and scooted her down.

After Ellie ran off to the other room, Snow bit her lip, not wanting to ask the looming question. "You don't think Regina will…," Snow leaned in to whisper to David, "call a lawyer, do you?"

"Not right away," he said, "But she will kill her. And then yell at her. And cry…lots of crying. And then she'll probably kill her again."

"Not funny," Snow slapped her husband once more.

"What? You don't think she has a right to be pissed with Emma?" David asked, raising an eyebrow. "If I lied to you and faked my own death, would you be happy when you inevitably found me?"

Snow mused at the idea for a moment. Then she eyed the fruit basket on the table. "We better hide the apples."

But before the two of them could even think of where to put the fruit, a sound from the living room called their attention. They ran over to see what mischief Ellie had gotten herself into. Maybe she had decided to decorate the walls with crayon again? But such a thought was optimistic compared to what they saw.

Charming looked down at the orange, four legged furry hair ball that was now rubbing against his legs, meowing for attention. Snow simply dropped her jaw as David began to speak.

"I think the apples are the least of our concern."

* * *

Henry looked puzzled as he shifted his eyes back and forth from his mother to Hook. The two of them knew something that they weren't sharing. Regina seemed to be smiling at Hook, as though she was happy for him.

"Do you have enough?" she asked him.

He eyed the vile and shook it. "This should be enough to separate Pan from his shadow for a short period of time," he answered.

Henry interrupted. "What will that do?"

Regina cleared her throat. "If Pan is without his shadow, he's weaker. Further, his human form will not be able to touch Emma."

"But what do we do from there?" Henry asked.

"You leave, lad."

"No, Henry raises a good point," Regina said, "I know you weren't able to wake up before, Henry. Did you even manage to get to the room full of flames?"

"No," Henry answered, "it was just as if I was trying to sleep."

Regina thought for a moment, and then looked to Hook. "Did Tinkerbell tell you what kind of spell Pan used on the land?"

"Yeah," he said, scratching his head with the back of his hook, "a barrier enchantment or something…"

That was peculiar, she thought. What were the chances? The late nights at the office paid off for once. She knew this enchantment as she had recently familiarized herself with it. But she also knew the essential property; nothing can get out of a land enchanted by a barrier. Regina sat in deep thought for a moment.

"…If nothing can get out…," she began to mumble…, "maybe someone can pull us so we are _not_ in…?"

Hook raised his eyebrows. "Are you alright, love?" he asked. "You're talking in nonsense."

But Regina failed to answer him. Instead, she grabbed the walkie talkie from her side and buzzed in.

"Snow, Charming? Can you hear me?"

A muffled static came through. _"Loud and clear, Regina."_

"I need you to go to Gold. When I get Emma, I'm going to need him to guide you through opening an object-directed portal." She had done the same thing when she retrieved the poisoned apple from the Enchanted Forrest alongside Jefferson. It was a complex magic that Gold would know how to do.

_"Sure thing. When?"_

"That's the thing," she answered, "we're working with a very small time window. It should be in twenty minutes." Regina sighed, and then made the next part very clear. "But you need to close the portal shortly after it's opened. If not, Pan could follow us. And I don't want to go into the erroneous details of what could happen when messing with time portals."

_"We got it,"_ Charming said, _"Fast and easy. We'll head to Gold's now."_

Putting the walkie talkie back to her side, Regina looked to Hook. She knew what she needed to ask him to do, but felt guilty making the request. But Hook already knew it was their only option when he stepped forward.

"I'll pour the dust on Pan," he said.

"Hook, I can't ask you to do that…," Regina said, but he cut her off.

"Of course you can."

"But," she paused, "it will mean is shadow will most likely take hold of you instead."

"Don't worry about me," he said. He paused, contemplating whether or not to say the next thing. "This won't make much sense now," he began, "but think of it as my way of apologizing."

Apologizing?—she thought as she scrunched her eyebrows. "I'll tell them to keep the portal open for a few minutes…"

"Don't," he cut her off, "just go. Get her and Henry home safely and that'll be enough for me."

Regina couldn't understand the pirate's desire to sacrifice himself for her family. She'd only known him to be selfish. But she didn't have time to think it out further. _Saviors don't have time to think_—she recalled Emma speaking these words once, as she had explained one night in bed how she pulled Regina from the fire all those years ago. _Saviors just act_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey thanks for the awesome reviews! The reunion is so close...but so far away ;) Enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

Their granddaughter kicked off her shoes as she giggled ferociously, wagging her legs back and forth. Charming rubbed his forehead, as she'd unintentionally nailed him in the face with one shoe. Ellie of course laughed at this.

"Definitely Regina's daughter," he mumbled under his breath, picking up the fallen shoes.

"Ellie, sweetie," Snow tried to reason with the rambunctious child, "now is not the time to play I'm-going-to-take-off-my-shoes-and-giggle." She looked to her husband for help. "Grab her jacket, will you?"

"She'll just rip it off," he said, only to receive a scowl from Snow.

"I wanna play with kitty!" Ellie cried.

"You can play with kitty when we get home," Snow said, as she double knotted the girl's shoes tightly, so they'd be impossible to flick off. "We need to help your Momma."

But Ellie just rolled off the couch and began to crawl toward the orange kitten. Charming scooped her up and held her tight, despite her squirming.

"Kitty!" she cried.

"You'll see kitty later," Snow said. "And then we need to return kitty to his home."

"Really?!" David asked as if his wife was missing the big picture.

"What?"

Charming eyed his wife, then looked to the little girl in his arms. "Snow, she's barely three feet tall. She can't reach the doorknob let alone the lock which we always keep latched. You think she opened it, went outside, and found a stray kitten and brought it inside."

"Well what do you think?" she asked. David waited five seconds until his wife gasped at the conclusion. "No! You don't think?!"

"Uh huh," he said, nodding.

"She used magic?"

"Only explanation I can come up with."

Snow shook her head. "Great. One more thing Regina and Emma will have to deal with when they get back."

* * *

The rain returned as Henry, Regina and Hook carefully crept onto the Jolly Rodger. Regina's heart pounded heavily in her chest. It was not the danger that she found to be so riveting; she had been to war before, fought battles, and ripped out countless hearts. It was the thought of seeing Emma after three years. Did she look the same? Would she have the same look about her when their eyes would meet? And more importantly, Regina wondered, would she be able to return the same glance.

"Alright, Regina," Hook whispered. "You go on inside. Distract Pan in conversation. I'll be in within fifteen minutes. Think you can distract him for that long?"

She nodded. Henry gave her a hug and she kissed him on the head. "You stay here with the walkie talkie. In twenty minutes, make sure that they're working on that portal."

"Will do, Mom."

She turned to head inside, but froze. She then turned to her son. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom," he said, making Regina smile. And with that, she prepared to enter the ship.

* * *

The bell on the door to the shop rang, as Charming, Snow, and Ellie stepped inside. Snow eyed some of the artifacts on display while Charming, carrying the toddler, moved toward the back of the shop. Before he could call for the owner, Gold pushed open the curtain of the back room.

"What can I do for you, David?" he asked.

"I'm here because Regina says you can conjure an object directed portal?"

"Regina sent you," he paused, looking passed him to Snow, "and this one, to do her bidding?" Gold shook his head. "My, my dearies, what spell has she got you under?"

"We found Emma!" Snow blurted out.

Gold tapped his cane once on the ground and looked up with interest. "You found the body?"

"No," Snow corrected, "she's alive."

"Ms. Swan is alive?" Gold repeated for clarification.

"Yes," David said, "Long story short—Pan is after her because she is pure magic. She faked her own death so that her family wouldn't get hurt. But now everyone knows she's alive and Regina went to Neverland to save her."

"So what exactly do you need my help for, dearies?" Gold asked. "Regina's a competent woman. Seems she could handle such a task."

Snow interjected. "Regina thinks Pan has enacted some sort of barrier charm on Neverland, preventing her, Henry, and Emma from leaving."

David continued the explanation. "She thinks if someone _pulls them out_, they might have a chance of negating the barrier."

Gold scratched his chin as he listened to their explanations. The portal should work, he knew. It was fairly complex magic, but doable. Before he could contemplate another moment, he was interrupted by another voice in the mix.

"Rumple, why are you wasting time when my friend's life is at stake?" Belle asked as she came out from the back. She immediately went to hug Snow. "So is it true? Emma's alive?"

Snow nodded and smiled as the two hugged again.

"Well that settles that," Gold said, knowing he could never say no to Belle. "Let's get this portal working, shall we?"

* * *

It was the end of the line. She'd had a good run. It had been a three year battle that she thought she could win. But now, as Emma stood staring Peter Pan in the face, she knew she had lost. But she knew Henry was safe. He'd be able to get back after Pan took what he wanted—her. That was her original plan, right? Protect her family at all costs.

"Hook's not coming back, is he?" she finally managed to get out.

The young man looked a bit baffled. But she continued to speak.

"Listen, this 'running away from my problems' thing," Emma said, "It's gotta stop. And it stops here." She moved closer to the man, unafraid. "My life is fucked anyway. I'll make you a deal…"

Pan looked intrigued. He nodded, waiting for her offer.

"I go with you, without a fight," she said, taking a gulp, "and you…you take me as enough. You leave Ellie alone. And you stay away from my family."

Regina heard her wife speaking as she crept down the stairs. The sound of her voice gave her chills. She moved closer, following the sound.

"Well, Emma," Pan said, nodding his head. "How…," he paused, tapping his finger to his chin as he searched for the right word, "_Generous_ of you!" His tone dripped with sarcasm.

Wait. Regina stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice. She'd heard it before. She felt sick, shaking her head, wanting to be mistaken. And then it clicked. The suggestion of the barrier enchantment at the town meeting forcing her to do research. The break in at her office. His interest in Henry and Ellie. Regina put her hand to her stomach and the other to her mouth as an attempt to stop the pending vomit. In stifling her breath, she made a squeal.

"What was that?!" Pan yelled.

Before she could move, he had turned the corner to find her standing against the wall. Unable to see his face, she simply followed as he pulled her out from hiding.

"Well, Emma," he laughed. "It seems we have a visitor."

And for the first time in three years, Emma and Regina looked each other in the eye.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thanks for your lovely reviews! And now, the moment you've been waiting for...SwanQueen reunion! Only a few chapters left...then it will be onto part II of the series. I have some ideas for the sequel's title, but I'm curious to hear your ideas. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Enjoy chapter seventeen :)**

* * *

Looking in her eyes made her feel it was as if no time had passed. In that moment, as Regina saw the gleam in Emma's blue-green eyes, she felt as though it was merely the day after their fight. It was just another day, like many that had come in their relationship, where they'd look at each other, silently apologizing for their trespasses and forgiving the other for their wrong doing. But they both knew this moment was different. It would take much more than a few longing stares to mend the broken nature of them.

"Hi." It was simple. Just like the first word she had ever said to Regina.

She wanted to say so much more. She wanted to cry. But her wife was right in knowing that neither of them could manage more than a syllable at the moment. "Hi," Regina returned.

"Well hello to you too!" Pan sang out in ceremonious glory.

With his intrusion, Regina instantly remembered where she was and why she was here. More importantly, she remembered who was currently holding her by the arm.

"Dorian!" she cried, as she pulled free from his grip.

"Hello, darling," he answered, and blew her a kiss.

"It was you…," Regina said slowly, "it was you all along…you tricked me….how cou…? Did you even…?"

"Care for you?" he finished his sentence, coming closer to her. "Dear, you underestimate me. I can have some fun and get what I want."

He looked over to Emma and gave her a crude look, gesturing toward Regina with lust. "And we did have _fun!_"

"You sick bastard!" Emma cried out as she lunged toward him, but he shot her back, as a blue light seemed to stream from his hand.

"Don't ya just love pixie dust?" Pan jested with a wink. "It can make you fly, open doors, and hell, it can even give me the appearance of a thirty-year old."

Emma cried, this time to Regina. "This is him?" she asked. "This is the guy you're seeing..? The one that Henry told me about?"

"Unfortunately," Regina said, looking at the smug boy, "it would appear so."

_Where is Hook?—_Regina wondered to herself. She turned to Pan and glared at him, as though she had the cards. "Game over, Dorian. Release my wife and no one will get hurt."

The man stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter at her raised arm. Regina wondered if he was delusional enough to find the impending threat of a fireball humorous. But as she tried to conjure flames, she understood why he was laughing.

"Damn it!" she yelled at her own hands.

"Try all you want, Regina," he said, "but your magic is no good here." She raised her eyebrow at him and scowled. "Come now, did you really think I wasn't anticipating your arrival to save your darling Emma?" He shook his finger in mockery. "Tisk, tisk, and I thought you were the intelligent one."

He stood up and grabbed her arm again, pulling her to his side. "Come, my dear," he said boldly, "I've a seat all set for you," he said, motioning to a chair with armrests equipped with restraints. "You don't want to miss the show!"

* * *

Between the rampant pitter-pattering of Ellie's feet running up and down the shop, and the occasional sound of an object falling over, Gold, Snow, Charming and Belle found it difficult to hear each other. But nonetheless, the little girl giggled fervently, excited that they were helping her mommy with an adventure.

"Ellie, dearie," Gold called out just before he heard the bowl crash to the floor. He sighed. "Be…careful with that."

"We're so sorry, Rumple," Snow said as she picked up the tiny blonde miscreant against her will. "She's just in that phase where she gets into everything."

"Not to worry," he said as he couldn't help but smile at the little girl. He had taken a liking to Ellie—all small children, really. They, along with his Belle, were one of the few things that had the power to soften his heart.

"Kitty!" Ellie cried in frustration as she kicked her legs in the air, desperately trying to flee Snow's arms.

"You can play with Kitty later," Charming said, as he crouched down, meeting her at eye level. "I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

The little girl nodded as he explained. "We have to do something really important. I need your help—I need you to be a hero," he said as the girl cooed at the special word. "Heroes do their work first and play later. So can you be a good girl and be calm until we help your mom bring Henry home?"

"Oh-tay!" she cried out, and allowed Snow to set her down slowly.

"She really listens to you, David, doesn't she?" Belle remarked, while they watched Ellie sit down and eat the crackers Snow had given her.

"Pshh," David shook his head, "give her five minutes."

"Well hopefully that's all we need, right, darling?" Belle asked Gold.

Gold removed several beakers from his cabinet and went around the shop, gathering supplies. "Five minutes at the most."

David followed Gold around the shop as he continued to forage for the necessary items. "So this whole pure magic thing that Pan's after…," he began, "Are you familiar with it?"

"Afraid I am," he said, as he reached high up for an unmarked jar of a spice. "Dangerous business it is."

"How..," he stumbled on his words, "how…exactly…does it work?"

Gold looked down into the mortar and pestle he was using to combine certain elements. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," David and Snow said together.

"Well, it's a nasty business," he began. "The victim is usually hooked up via intravenous methods. Their blood," he paused, "_all_ of their blood is drained. However, because of the nature of their blood, the process is excruciating."

Snow flinched, trying not to imagine this happening to her daughter. "When they're done, the victim dies, yes?"

"Well," Gold answered, "Some people have been known to take their victims prisoner. Drain them over time, allowing their blood to replenish. Others..," he flinched himself, seeming to try and shake certain images from his mind, "…prefer a faster method."

"Have you ever…?" a small voice crept out. Gold looked over to his beloved as she looked at him with doubt. "Have you ever…drained someone?"

Gold looked down in shame. "I've never done it myself, but I've been a witness." He shuttered, and then looked to Belle with love. "I grew sick with the business and stopped all interaction with those who still partake."

There was some silence in the room. They all contemplated to themselves—different thoughts about the evil ritual. Snow and Charming could only hope for their daughter. Belle wondered how involved Gold had been in his past. Gold tried to purge his thoughts, as he tried to keep his hand steady, pouring contents from one beaker into another.

"Ring in Henry on that device," he said, looking to Snow. "We're ready to open this portal."

* * *

The rain was coming down steadily now and Hook had suggested that they seek refuge under a small overhang on the ship while waiting. Henry sat next to the pirate with his knees tucked tightly to his chest. He may have aged a few years, but he was still as frightened for his moms as he had been when they were rescuing him. He still woke some nights in a sweat, having had terrible nightmares of the demonic shadow. He startled a bit when he felt Hook put a hand on his knee.

"They'll be okay, lad," he said, "your moms. They're both strong women."

Henry wasn't sure if Hook was referring to their current exchange with Pan or their looming interactions with each other. He was nervous for both—which one he was more concerned about, he wasn't quite sure.

"Hook?" Henry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who was my mom talking about when she said _she _came back for you?"

Hook sighed, not having the time to explain the saga of his romantic tragedy at the moment. "Tinkerbell," he said, "she helped me out today."

Henry wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Tinkerbell?" he asked. "Isn't she Peter Pan's friend?"

Hook laughed, wishing he had his rum right about now. "Well, lad, that always has been the problem for us."

Henry wasn't entirely sure what the captain was talking about, but knew there was more to the story. But before he could inquire further, Hook got up to his feet, leaving the safety of the overhang. As the water dampened his dark hair, he moved toward the entrance to the inners of his own ship. Without saying another word, he left for his mission. But, unable to leave without acknowledging his thoughts, he called back to Henry.

"Mate!"

"Yeah?!"

There was a glimmer in his eye when he said the words. "What Tink and I…had…," he called out, "your moms have too. Don't let them forget it."

Henry gave a confused smile and waved as Hook turned toward the door to the cabin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews! I hope you are all hanging in there with me, despite the pain and lies between Emma and Regina. Remember...whole sequel for punishment and reconciliation...if possible. Anyway, there is a line in this chapter just for SkinnyEllie...I'm sure others will like it too. Enjoy chapter 18 :)**

* * *

The thunder crashed against the now nighttime sky as the lightning flashed through the cabin of the ship, illuminating Regina's face as she sat, helpless in the chair. Pan danced around, gathering his supplies, singing merrily as if it were a holiday. Emma began to tremble, but clenched her fists firmly against the sides of the chair she was strapped to, determined not to show fear to her wife.

"I'm so sorry," she pleaded to Regina, "Gina, I'm so sorry."

A tear streamed down Regina's face as she sat silently. Her eyes were glossy with the tears meant for goodbyes. She knew Emma was apologizing not for her deceit, but for the fact that Regina would have to watch her die. Both women stared at each other, knowing these were their final moments together.

"Why so glum, girls?" Pan asked when he stopped his dancing. He began to strap rubber bands around Emma's limbs, preparing for the needles. "Regina, I thought you'd be delighted to see the Charming's daughter meet her end?"

His cackling made Regina shout out in outrage. "She's my…!" but she stopped herself. "She's the mother of my children! What kind of monster are you?!"

"Ah yes," he smiled widely, "'the mother of your children'. Funny how you should say that, instead of, oh, I don't know," he scratched his chin, "your true love, or hmm…your wife…someone you can't live without."

As he spoke the words, his voice dripped with a tantalizingly sadistic pleasure that repulsed both women. He made his way over to Regina, and brushed his hand to her cheek, making Emma growl. He smiled at Emma's anger and moved closer to kiss Regina against her will.

"Oh, so timid now," he cooed at the angry brunette, "I seem to recall a very eager, open, beautiful woman who just _begged_ me to take her a few weeks ago." Regina blushed in rage and embarrassment. No matter how angry she was with Emma, she didn't want her wife to imagine her begging for the love of another.

At this, Emma snapped. "You fucking touch her again," she yelled, "and I'll make that hand of yours match your little pirate friend's!"

Pan laughed at Emma's threat. "Alright, Princess, you don't have to see me take your wife," he said, trying to suppress his laughter. "Time for you to be drained."

"Enough of your bullshit, asshole," Emma spat out, "let her go. She doesn't need to see this!"

Before Pan could respond, Regina cried out. "I'm not leaving without you!" Pan and Emma both looked in surprise, as the queen's passion was not expected. At seeing their dismay, she expanded upon her statement—"…You idiot."

"My, my, how touching," Pan gleamed on. "All this love in the room, it really makes me wanna," he paused to jab a needle in Emma's arm, "_get_ some of it."

"Just you wait until…," Regina began to speak but the boy cut her off.

"Until Hook comes to save you?" he asked, causing Regina to raise her brow. He continued, "My dear, your wife's little hero—as fueled by lust and passion as he is—," Pan snickered at the characterization that would surely go over Regina's head, "he won't be able to get in. I sealed it off as soon as you came."

With this news, the two women looked at each other in fear. Their one shot at being saved was gone.

* * *

Henry was already pacing under the small overhang. He had watched the sunset in anticipation, waiting to hear from any member of his family. But nothing came and the storm was raging on.

Finally, he heard the crackle come from the receiver. He desperately grasped at his walkie talkie.

"Gramps? Grandma?!"

"_Henry!_" Snow's voice amidst fuzzy static came through, _"Are you with everyone yet?"_

"No," he cried, "Hook went in like fifteen minutes ago. I haven't seen or heard anyone since."

_"That's not good, he should be there by now."_

Henry was tired of waiting. Deciding against his better judgment, he ducked out from his cover, making his way toward the ship. "I'm going to check now."

As he reached the door that Hook was supposed to enter, he found the pirate, cursing and kicking it. Henry raised his hand and put it to his back, as an attempt to calm him.

"Damn thing won't open!"

_"Did you try breaking it down?"_ asked Charming through the receiver.

"Of course I did!" he cried, showing his hand to the device, as if the others could see, "scraped up my good hand pretty bad trying." He took a few breaths to calm himself. "It's as if it's sealed by magic." Hook grabbed the receiver from Henry, wincing at the use of his injured hand. "Crocodile, you have any ideas?"

There was a momentary silence before Gold's voice came through. _"I'd have to see it to know the spell or charm."_

"Isn't there anything you can think of?!" Hook nearly screamed into the receiver. Henry looked up to his face. He wasn't certain, but it was almost as if he was choking back tears.

_"Have you tried calling for your little lady friend?"_ Gold finally suggested.

Hook was silent for a moment and Henry could see he was conflicted. "She already helped me back there with the dragon and she was reluctant to," he said softly. "If I asked for her help now when it would mean she'd directly betray him—she'd never agree."

There was a slight shuffling noise before Belle's voice came through. _"Killian, listen to me."_ Her voice was soothing and empathetic. It was as if she knew the pirate was slumped up against the door, grinding his fingers through his hair in despair.

_"Killian, if what I remember about Tink is true, she would do anything for you."_

And there it was. Captain Hook could no longer fight the tear that ran down his cheek. There was a certain emptiness that Henry saw when he looked at him—one he'd never seen before. He lifted his hand, stopping for a moment, but then rested it on Hook's shoulder.

"How do we call her, Hook?" Henry asked.

Hook smiled at the boy and put his fingers to his lips. He blew a quick breath to whistle out to the far side of the island.

* * *

Short, stifled gasps of pain came from Emma as she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. Regina watched as the blood drained from Emma's body, moving through the tubes into containers. A tear rolled down her cheek as she caught her wife's stare.

"I'll…be okay, ..'Gina," Emma managed to let out, only to see her wife's head shake.

"You had to be a fucking hero," she choked out between tears, "you couldn't have asked for help."

"I'm sorry," Emma tried to apologize. "I thought…I was…making…the right…choice."

"You left me. Alone," Regina cried out. "Whatever happened to believing that you and I combined—our magic—can overpower anything?"

Emma looked into her wife's eyes which were now wet with tears. Her question was more of a plea for Emma to remember the strength that they had—and for her to acknowledge it was gone.

"I…," she coughed a bit in pain, "I guess…I lost sight…of that."

The two were interrupted by Pan's clapping as he walked back into the area. "Bravo," he cheered, "what a show! Almost brings a tear to my eye!" He continued to chuckle as Regina spat at him.

"I swear I will destroy you!" she cried, making the juvenile laugh harder.

"Oh, I can't wait!" he looked over to check on Emma. "Looks like we're close to draining you."

"You," Emma began to speak. "You…could end this…right now."

Pan moved in closer, putting a hand to his ear. "What was that, love? I didn't hear ya." He laughed as Emma coughed in pain.

"Emma, don't speak," Regina cried out, "it will tire you more. That's what he wants."

"Just kill me now," Emma pleaded.

Pan laughed as she begged. "No, my dear," he said as he danced merrily. "The show must go on!" His laughter filled the cabin and he sang the song with delight. "_The show must go onnnnn!"_

* * *

Shortly after Hook's whistle had echoed out into the night, they heard the sound of her wings. Henry watched the green glowing dot fly down as she landed close to Hook. A smile grew wide on the pirate's face.

"Hello, love," he greeted the fairy, "Long time, no see," he joked.

"Well, glad you're not in the belly of another dragon," Tinkerbell answered. "What do you need?"

Hook gestured to the door. "It won't budge," he said, demonstrating, "Any chance you can open it?"

The fairy flew around the door, placing her hands out, feeling the wood. "This…this charm….was made by…," she looked back up to Hook and shook her head. "No, Killian, you know I can't go against Peter."

"Can't?" he raised his eyebrow. "Or won't?"

"Don't do this to me," she pleaded, "you know I hate choosing between you two."

"Tink," Hook said softly, and then motioned to Henry, "it's for the boy. His moms are in there."

Tinkerbell looked at Henry and then quickly back to him. "Emma and Regina?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "They're screwed unless I can get in there."

The fairy sighed. Without a word, she buzzed over to the door and made it glow in green. "Just try not to hurt him?"

"No promises," Hook said.

Henry radioed into Snow and Charming to update them as Hook prepared to enter. Hook turned back to the fairy and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, love," he whispered in her ear, and then boarded his own ship.

* * *

"Emma!" Regina shouted. "Emma, stay awake."

Emma nodded her head up a bit. "What's…the point?" she managed to cough out.

"The point is I'm not ready to lose you."

Emma's eyes widened at the statement. She looked over to Regina. Beyond the anger and sadness on her face, she saw it—love—it was there. It surprised them both, the way it washed over them. But at the same moment, had they ever expected less?

" 'Gina…," she said softly, wheezing a bit, "no matter…what anyone says…I _do_ love you."

"What are you talking about?"

There was a short pause as Regina waited for Emma's answer. But it never came. Instead, she let out a small gasp before making a request.

" 'Gina, will you tell me…the story?" she breathed out.

Regina smiled. She knew precisely which story she meant. She cleared her throat and began. "Once upon a time, there was an evil queen. She didn't know it—she thought she'd lost everything she loved. But she was just waiting…for her savior."

The former queen now watched as her savior drifted off into a slumber from which she would not wake. She choked on her tears. "You idiot," she whispered, "you wonderfully beautiful, self-sacrificing idiot." She almost didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She knew it was Pan and she didn't care—he could do anything to her now; she'd already lost more than he could imagine. She felt his presence descend upon her and she closed her eyes, preparing for whatever deranged form of torment he had in store for her.

But instead, Regina felt her wrists break free from the restraints. In surprise, she looked down to see the metal shaped hook, belonging to none other than the captain.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, love," Hook whispered, as he freed Regina from the final rope.


End file.
